Ténacité
by SoleilBreton
Summary: Alors qu'il effectuait un tour du monde à la voile, Loki percute un jour le yacht d'un milliardaire. La coque de Loki est foutue et son bateau coule, il est obligé d'embarquer à bord de celui du chauffard de l'océan, malgré tout ce que ça implique.


_**En parallèle de la publication de 'Seul le Chaos est Infini', voici un ''petit'' OS (30 000 mots magueul) issu d'un prompt de Obviously Enough :**_

 _ **Alors qu'il effectuait un tour du monde à la voile, Loki percute un jour le solo d'un autre marin, faisant lui la traversée de l'atlantique avec son chat Jarvis. La coque de Loki est foutue et son bateau coule, il est obligé d'embarquer à bord de celui de du chauffard de l'océan pour rentrer sur le continent, malgré tout l'inconfort et l'irritation que ça implique.**_

 _ **J'ai changé quelques petites choses (C'est pas bien Soleil de ne pas respecter les règles) et voici ce que ça a donné :**_

* * *

TÉNACITÉ

Loki tenait la barre de son sloop, þrautseigja, avec aisance et décontraction. Le soleil était un peu agressif en ce début d'après-midi, mais il n'en avait cure. Le vent frais faisait voler ses cheveux, grossièrement retenus en catogan, et gonflait son imperméable ouvert jusqu'à la ceinture.

Loki était fier de son bateau. Acheté à bas prix dans un état déplorable, il avait dépensé beaucoup de temps et d'efforts dans sa restauration, avec sa mère, Laufey. Le sloop, presque tout en bois, était rutilant désormais, sûr, et rapide. Il voguait bien et était aisément manœuvrable. Depuis un mois et demi que Loki était parti de son village natal de Höfn, en Islande, il n'avait pas eu un seul problème. Les voiles étaient solides, la barre souple, la coque fendait l'eau avec enthousiasme. Même la pluie qui l'avait arrosé sur les côtes irlandaises, et bretonnes, n'avait pas entamé son euphorie.

Loki soupira d'aise. Ce voyage, ce tour du monde en solitaire, était pourtant très mal parti. Son père, Farbauti, avait été extrêmement réticent. Après tout, Loki revenait à peine de ses études en Grande-Bretagne, et déjà, il rêvait de repartir ? Farbauti n'avait pas compris pourquoi son fils, son diplôme d'économie en poche, pensait plus à la grande aventure qu'à une vie avec un emploi sûr, une petite maison, et construire une famille. Il avait donc décrété que si Loki voulait partir faire le tour du monde, il lui faudrait gagner suffisamment d'argent pour s'acheter son propre bateau, et son propre équipement.

Alors Loki avait travaillé durement pendant deux ans, au magasin de son père, comme guide touristique, comme homme à tout faire, comme consultant dans une start-up de la capitale islandaise Reykjavík, ou comme professeur d'anglais particulier. Il avait mis de côté chaque króna. Ses anniversaires et les noëls étaient une occasion pour sa famille de l'aider à atteindre son objectif. Au bout d'un an de dur labeur, il avait pu acheter son bateau, en piteux état, il fallait l'avouer. Les voiles étaient usées, le bois vermoulu, la cabine sentait la moisissure. Tout était à refaire ou presque.

Heureusement pour Loki, Laufey, sa mère, avait les bateaux en bois pour passion, et connaissait des techniques de rénovation. Le reste, il l'avait trouvé sur internet.

C'est quand le bateau avait été acheté que Farbauti avait accepté que son fils ne ferait pas une carrière à la capitale comme son aîné, Byleist, ou aurait une petite vie tranquille avec son amour de lycée, comme Helblindi. Loki avait l'âme aventureuse. Il aspirait à des paysages magnifiques et sauvages. Il voulait voir le monde, découvrir de nouvelles cultures, et reprendre la route.

Sur l'île, de plus en plus de gens soutenait Loki dans son projet. De vieux marins, qui ne pouvaient plus prendre la mer, le conseillaient, ou lui donnaient de l'équipement. Il obtint ainsi une radio, pas vieille et en très bonne état, et de la vaisselle spéciale navigation.

Enfin, quand il fut près à partir, Farbauti mit sa pierre à l'édifice, et donna à son fils toutes les provisions dont il aurait besoin pour quelques semaines. Très ému, Loki avait étreint son père.

« Vogue mon fils, avait-il dit. Je suis fier de toi. N'oublie pas de nous envoyer des cartes postales. »

Loki n'avait pas oublié. A chacune des étapes de son périple, il avait pris le temps d'écrire une carte pour ses parents, et une carte pour ses frères.

Îles Féroé, côtes irlandaises, côtes anglaises, côtes bretonnes, puis rapidement Portugal. Chaque étape était une découverte qu'il partageait avec sa famille, désormais si loin. Il prenait aussi beaucoup de photos, et quand il avait la chance de capter un wifi, il entretenait un blog, en islandais et en anglais. La classe de son frère Helblindi, en école primaire où il était instituteur, suivait son parcours avec assiduité, et laissait des commentaires, auxquels Loki se faisait un plaisir et un devoir de répondre.

L'appareil photo était un cadeau de départ de son village en entier. Le Maire, un vieil ami de la famille, lui avait fait promettre de faire voyager le pays entier par son biais. Loki prenait grand soin de tout son matériel. Il était parti avec très peu d'argent, et savait qu'à un moment, il allait devoir travailler lors d'une de ses escales. Mais pour le moment, il naviguait.

Il était au large du Portugal, après deux jours de navigation. Il avait suffisamment de vivres pour toute la traversée de l'Atlantique, et son cœur gonflait de joie en admirant l'océan qui s'étendait à perte de vue. La mer était belle, le vent gonflait les voiles, et l'allure du petit sloop ne faiblissait pas. Loki ne voyageait pas sur les routes de navigation conventionnelles, car un petit bateau comme le sien était difficilement visible pour un bâtiment plus grand, et les risques de collision étaient plus grands. Néanmoins, pour sa sécurité, il n'en était pas très loin, au cas où il lui faudrait de l'aide.

En parlant de collision, au loin, Loki aperçut un navire bien plus grand que le sien. A vue de nez, et à cette distance, il s'agissait d'un yacht, immense, noir et blanc. Probablement deux ou trois ponts. Un hors-bord faisait des tours, autour du bâtiment, dans une danse dangereuse. Celui qui conduisait le petit engin était un kamikaze, à n'en pas douter. Comme les deux navires arrivaient vers lui, prudemment, Loki décida de s'écarter de leur chemin.

Mais après plusieurs minutes à batailler contre le vent, l'inquiétude lui vrilla la poitrine. Il n'allait pas assez vite, et le yacht ne semblait pas l'avoir vu. Il regarda, sidéré, l'immense bateau de plaisance lui foncer dessus. Le conducteur du hors-bord l'aperçut, enfin, et se mit à crier dans sa direction. Deux autres personnes dans l'embarcation lui faisait de grands gestes. Puis le yacht manœuvra, mais c'était trop tard.

Loki n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir, et il sauta à l'eau, alors que la coque de bois se fracassait contre les milliers de tonnes de métal et de fibres de carbone. Sans gilet de sauvetage, lesté par ses habits, et en état de choc, Loki surnageait difficilement à la surface, buvant la tasse, et régulièrement coulé par les remous causés par le yacht, jusqu'à ce que le hors-bord se stabilise à sa hauteur. Un homme lui envoya une bouée, accrochée à un bout, et il fut tracté par les occupants de l'embarcation.

Toussant, crachotant, Loki fut tiré à bord du canot de luxe, tout en bois vernis et en cuir.

« Merde, dit l'homme en anglais en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Merde. Je suis tellement désolé. Je vais payer pour ça bien sûr. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

\- Loki, bégaya-t-il.

\- Moi c'est Tony. Et voici Maria et Nat'. Merde, répéta-t-il.

\- Mon équipement ! S'exclama Loki soudainement en se redressant. Mon appareil photo ! Mon ordinateur ! Il faut …

\- Il faut rien du tout, répliqua l'homme en le faisant s'asseoir à nouveau. Vous êtes trempé et frigorifié. J'ai du personnel qui pourra s'occuper de repêcher le maximum de trucs. Maria, tu peux faire passer le message ? Putain, Clint va m'entendre. Et Pepper ? Elle foutait quoi ? Il est pas apparu sur le radar ou quoi ? »

L'homme, Tony, semblait tout bonnement furieux. Mais Loki lui arrivait difficilement à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il regardait son bateau flotter de travers, un trou énorme dans sa coque, son mât brisé. Il avait envie de pleurer. Dire que quelques minutes plus tôt il se sentait si bien ! Il se recroquevilla un peu sur lui-même, regardant la mer vaguement, suivant du regard la houle malmener l'épave qu'était maintenant son bateau.

« Et y a pas moyen de le mettre dans la cale ? Demanda l'homme à la radio. »

Loki ne saisit pas la réponse, emportée par le vent marin, et le clapotis des vagues contre le hors-bord.

« D'accord. Ouvrez, on rentre. Happy, tu prends autant de gens que tu veux, tu fais de la place comme tu veux, mais je veux tous les morceaux de ce voilier dans la cale. Over. »

Le moteur fut rallumé, et en quelques secondes, ils avaient rejoint le yacht. Une trappe s'était ouverte sur le flanc, et une rampe fut sortie. Le hors-bord se glissa dessus et fut remorqué à l'intérieur. Un homme d'équipage, en uniforme, aida Loki à descendre.

« Trouvez-lui des vêtements secs à sa taille ! Exigea Tony d'une voix forte. Venez. Mes employés vont aller chercher vos affaires. »

Loki se laissa guider. Le yacht était extrêmement luxueux. La décoration semblait être d'inspiration second empire français, tout en crème et marron-noir. Le cuir, le bois, le cristal, tout semblait être neuf, et c'était peut-être le cas. Trempé, dégoulinant d'eau salé, il n'osa toucher à rien, et se sentait un peu stupide avec ses vêtements moches mais pratiques pour la voile en solitaire, au milieu de tout ce luxe, et de ces personnes portant des vêtements probablement plus coûteux qu'un ordinateur.

Tony était un homme brun, aux yeux rieurs, et à la barbiche impeccablement taillée. C'était le patron, et celui qui était le plus mal habillé. Il portait un pantalon en toile noire, et un t-shirt promotionnel pour le groupe Black Sabbath. La pointe de ses cheveux était très légèrement décolorée par le soleil et le sel, donnant des reflets dorés à sa chevelure, et sa peau était bronzée.

La première femme, Maria, était en maillot de bain, deux pièces, une chemise de lin blanc cassé sur les épaules. De ce que Loki avait pu voir, elle semblait plutôt musclée, et ses cheveux noirs étaient retenus dans une queue de cheval stricte. Son visage était joli, mais son regard bleu était froid et dur.

La dernière personne, Nat', pour Nathalie, ou Natasha, Loki ne savait pas, était rousse, une couleur flamboyante qui illuminait son teint pâle. Ses cheveux tombaient en grosses boucles autour de son visage. Elle arborait une moue boudeuse, peut-être due à ses lèvres pulpeuses et son visage en cœur. Elle aussi était en bikini, bien qu'elle portât également un mini short en toile kaki, avec une ceinture épaisse à grosse boucle, à laquelle était accroché un couteau de plongée.

Ces trois personnes transpiraient la confiance en soi et l'argent.

Ils arrivèrent au pont principal, où d'autres personnes, habillées presque toutes de maillots de bain, se levèrent de leurs confortables canapés en cuir beige et noir. L'un d'entre eux, un homme à la coupe plutôt courte, coiffée-décoiffée, blond cendré, portant un pantalon kaki et un t-shirt noir laissant deviner une musculature impressionnante, s'avança. Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

« Le radar l'a pas détecté, Tony, dit-il mal à l'aise. C'est totalement ma faute. Pepper était occupée à donner des ordres, et si elle avait pas repris la barre à temps …

\- C'est entièrement ma faute, Monsieur Stark, déclara une femme habillée d'un tailleur bleu marine et d'une chemise blanche. Je n'aurais jamais dû céder à vos caprices et laisser la barre à un débutant. Vous aurez ma lettre de démission demain matin.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Tony. Pas question ! Je vous garde ! Bon, faudra que je jette un œil au radar. Il aurait dû détecter le sloop. Il n'était pas si petit. Clint … on en parlera plus tard. Pepper, ne comptez pas démissionner. C'est un putain d'ordre. Je vais vous rembourser Loki, ne vous en faites pas. Vous venez d'où ? On peut peut-être vous déposer quelque part ? Et il faudra me donner le montant que vous souhaitez. Pour le bateau, et j'imagine qu'il y avait plein de trucs dedans …

\- Je ne veux pas de votre argent ! S'écria Loki d'un coup. Vous ne comprenez pas ! C'était … c'était mon bateau. C'était deux ans de travail acharné que vous venez de couler en quelques secondes. Tout mon village s'est mobilisé pour me permettre de réaliser mon rêve ! Vous ne pourrez jamais racheter ça ! »

Ses yeux le piquaient, à cause du sel, à cause du vent, du soleil, et des larmes qui menaçaient de déborder. Il était tellement en colère ! Il voulait ravager ce yacht tellement parfait ! Il voulait retrouver sa petite cabine un peu humide, se faire du café sur sa petite gazinière, apprécier le roulis, assis à l'avant de son bateau. Il voulait affronter la pluie et le vent, à l'abri dans son ciré blanc et bleu, il voulait tenir paresseusement la barre quand le vent se ferait désirer. Il voulait retrouver son bateau, merde !

Loki s'aperçut qu'il respirait trop vite, et pas assez. La tête lui tournait. Il avait la nausée. Un homme lui attrapa le bras pour le soutenir.

« Je m'appelle Bruce, dit-il. Je suis médecin. Venez avec moi, allons dans un endroit tranquille. »

Docile, Loki le suivit, jusqu'à une petite cabine de bois clair, au milieu de laquelle trônait un immense lit aux draps blancs et cuivre. Au même moment, un membre de l'équipage apporta des vêtements secs et propres. le médecin ferma la porte derrière eux.

« Respirez Loki. Vous êtes en sécurité ici. Voilà, c'est bien. Encore une fois. Vous allez prendre une douche ici et vous habiller pour ne pas attraper froid. La salle de bain est juste là. Il y a des serviettes propres ici. Je vous laisse. Nous discuterons avec Tony de la suite après. »

La salle de bain était plutôt petite, mais Loki n'en revenait pas du luxe qui l'entourait. Les marqueteries, les installations, mêmes les boutons de porte, tout n'était que luxe, brillance et faste. Avec délectation, il se glissa sous l'eau chaude. Dans son petit bateau, il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de prendre des douches, et se lavait chaque jour au gant de toilette, à l'eau de mer bouillie. Son eau potable était rationnée pour la boisson et la cuisson. Il avait un système qui récupérait l'eau de pluie bien sûr, et il connaissait quelques techniques qui permettaient de dessaler un peu l'eau de mer, mais l'eau douce était une denrée trop précieuse pour être gaspillée en douche. Ce qui n'était pas le cas ici.

Néanmoins, la douche dura peu de temps. Il se lava les cheveux avec un shampooing qui devait valoir autant qu'un repas dans un bon restaurant, et sortit. Les habits qui lui avaient été attribués étaient issus des uniformes des matelots. En coton, bleu marine pour le pantalon et blanc pour la chemise, le tout lui allait suffisamment pour que cela lui convienne. Presque timidement, il sortit de la salle de bain. Le médecin, Bruce, attendait, assis sur le lit, en compagnie du maître des lieux, Tony.

« Ok, commença-t-il. On est pas partis sur de bonnes bases. Je suis Tony Stark. Enchanté. Malgré les circonstances.

\- Tony … Stark ? S'étrangla Loki. Le milliardaire ? De Stark Industries ?

\- Oui, c'est moi. Et voici Bruce Banner, médecin et directeur de recherches au sein du département de recherches et développement de Stark Industries. Et vous êtes ?

\- Loki Jötunheim. Je viens d'Islande, et j'étais censé faire le tour du monde à la voile et en solitaire.

\- Islande ? Putain, ça fait loin pour vous ramener chez vous. Vous voulez qu'on vous ramène en Islande ? »

Loki réfléchit à la proposition. Voulait-il rentrer au pays ? L'immense déception qui lui écrasa la poitrine lui fit dire que non, il ne le voulait pas. Mais que faire alors ?

« Où allez-vous ? Demanda-t-il.

\- On rentre aux États-Unis, répondit Stark. On a passé tout le mois de juillet en Méditerranée et maintenant, il est temps de rentrer. En passant par Porto Rico ou les Bahamas, on a pas encore choisi. Au fait, mes employés ont repêché la grande majorité de vos affaires. Si vous voulez, on peut aller voir ce que vous pouvez récupérer. Et puis, je vous présenterai les autres. »

Ainsi, il fut décidé que Loki traverserait l'Atlantique à bord de l'Alfa Maximus, en compagnie de Tony Stark et de ses amis. Il avait déjà rencontré Natasha Romanoff et Maria Hill, respectivement la fille d'un milliardaire russe et la nouvelle directrice du département sécurité de Stark Industries. Clint Barton était apparemment un champion du monde et champion olympique de tir à l'arc, et Bruce Banner était médecin et docteur en physique, ce qui étonna beaucoup Loki.

Il y avait également la femme de Banner, Betty, elle aussi directrice de recherches à Stark Industries, mais pas dans le même secteur que son mari. Maria Hill était en couple avec le meilleur ami de Stark, James Rhodes, alias Rhodey, un avocat renommé aux USA. Il y avait un finlandais, Thor Asgard, d'un blond incroyable, immense et au visage chaleureux, fils d'un entrepreneur qui avait fait fortune dans les énergies renouvelables, avec sa compagne, une astrophysicienne du nom de Jane Foster, qui paraissait très petite à côté de l'homme blond. Natasha Romanoff était également à bord avec son petit-ami, Bucky Barnes, un ancien militaire, reconvertit dans la protection des personnes riches et célèbres. Avec eux, le meilleur ami de Barnes, Steve Rogers, Capitaine dans l'armée américaine, et apparemment ami de Stark, salua Loki très formellement. Enfin, on lui présenta le mari de Clint, Phil Coulson, un homme au crâne dégarni et au flegme inébranlable.

Mais la présentation qui marqua le plus Loki, fut avec Jarvis, le Maine Coon énorme de Stark. L'animal l'adopta immédiatement, et sauta sur ses genoux aussitôt que l'islandais se fut assis. L'animal de plus d'un mètre, et pesant autour de 7 kilos, se roula en boule sur Loki et le transperça de son regard, jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne ce qu'il était venu chercher : des caresses.

Apparemment le félin était connu par tous pour être un petit dictateur sur le bateau, réclamant attentions et caresses à qui mieux mieux. Loki se laissa attendrir et papouilla le chat pendant que tout le monde se présenta, celui-ci ronronnant bruyamment pour marquer son contentement.

Loki était quelqu'un d'ordonné et prévoyant. Au cas où, il gardait la majorité de ses affaires dans des sacs ou des boîtes hermétiques, munies de flotteurs, si bien qu'une grande partie de son équipement fut récupérée. L'appareil photo du village, son ordinateur, mais malheureusement pas son téléphone. Sa radio était foutue, et ses vêtements trempés, sa vaisselle brisée et la literie gonflée d'eau salée. Cet immense gâchis lui serra le cœur. Il se retrouvait à vivre au crochet de celui qui était à l'origine de cette catastrophe.

« Je vais devoir prévenir ma famille, dit-il d'une voix éteinte. »

L'employé de Stark qui l'aidait à faire du tri dans ses affaires lui jeta un regard compatissant. Happy semblait être une sorte d'employé polyvalent, garde du corps, chauffeur, et tout ce qui plaira à Monsieur Stark.

Le pire dans l'histoire était l'état du bateau en lui-même, dans lequel Loki avait mis tant de sa personne. La coque était éventrée et le mât brisé. La voile s'était déchirée et la barre s'était détachée du reste du bateau sous l'impact. Un an de restauration à la main, foutue. La bonne nouvelle était que Stark s'était engagé à financer tout ce que Loki désirait pour réparer le sloop. Cela lui prendrait le temps qu'il faudrait, mais il repartirait avec le þrautseigja. Il n'avait pas choisi ce nom pour rien, il signifiait ténacité en islandais.

« On n'a plus de cabine individuelle, lui annonça Stark. Mais comme il y a beaucoup de place dans la mienne, ce que je te propose, c'est de dormir avec moi. Au pire, je dormirai dans le canapé. J'ai toujours voulu vérifier s'il était aussi confortable que le vendeur le disait. »

C'est ainsi que Loki fut introduit dans la cabine principale, immense comme de bien entendu, avec son propre salon, un bureau et même une petite bibliothèque. Cette fois, la décoration était d'inspiration années soixante, mais les couleurs étaient bien plus douces et chaleureuses. Les meubles étaient en bois clair, encore une fois, et la literie était rouge orangé, brodée de motifs floraux fins et discrets. Malgré tout, cela restait très impersonnel. L'islandais parcourut les tranches des livres du regard. Seulement des grands classiques de la littérature américaine, Hemingway, Salinger, Twain, London, et les livres étaient tous neufs, jamais lus.

Décidant qu'il n'avait pas envie de se mêler aux autres, Loki attrapa un exemplaire de 'Ne tirez pas sur l'oiseau moqueur', et s'installa sur le canapé. Mais malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il n'arriva pas à se concentrer sur l'ouvrage.

Où était-il tombé ? Ces gens étaient manifestement tous très aisés, héritiers de fortunes immenses, habitués aux fastes de la vie de luxe. Ils ne devaient même pas se rendre compte de la détresse de Loki, qui venait de perdre son rêve en quelques secondes d'inattention et une défaillance technique. Que pouvaient-ils comprendre de la perte de deux années d'efforts et de sacrifices ? Que pouvaient-ils saisir de sa déception et de sa tristesse ? Il n'avait rien en commun avec ces gens. Ils n'étaient définitivement pas du même monde.

Un peu plus tard, Stark revint.

« On a du réseau satellite, si tu veux appeler quelqu'un, offrit-il. Ça te dérange pas qu'on se tutoie ?

\- Non, ça me va. Je vais peut-être appeler mes parents, merci.

\- Tu vas avoir besoin d'aller dans la cabine de pilotage. Y a la visio, et tout, si tes parents ont Skype, ou Facetime. Je ne sais pas. Et après, avec les autres, on mange et on fait la fête. Ça te dit de venir avec nous ?

\- C'est gentil, répondit Loki. J'y réfléchirai. »

Il n'avait pas du tout envie de participer à la moindre fête. Il se leva, et rejoignit Pepper Potts, capitaine du yacht, et employée de Stark, qui lui désigna un poste muni d'une webcam. Il s'installa et se connecta sur Skype. Il s'y attendait, mais constater qu'aucun de ses parents n'était connecté le découragea un peu. Néanmoins, son frère Byleist était lui, en ligne sur Facebook. Il l'appela.

« Hey ! Salua Byleist en islandais. Comment tu vas ? Tu es où ? Je croyais que tu ne serais pas joignable jusqu'à ton arrivée de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique.

\- C'est ce que je croyais aussi, répondit Loki en savourant de parler à nouveau sa langue m'est arrivé un gros pépin.

\- Raconte ! Tu as l'air … t'as pas bonne mine.

\- Un yacht m'est rentré dedans. J'ai coulé.

\- Non ! Merde ! Les parents vont être déçus. Tu rentres comment du coup ?

\- Je rentre pas. Le propriétaire du yacht. Mince, tu vas pas le croire. Le propriétaire du yacht, c'est Tony Stark.

\- J'le crois pas ! T'es sur le bateau de mon patron ?

\- Et je vais dormir dans sa cabine, avec lui. Jusqu'aux Caraïbes.

\- Ben ça alors ! Quand je vais dire ça aux autres ! Et ton bateau alors ?

\- De gros dégâts. La coque est percée, le mât est cassé en deux. Plus de voile. Heureusement, il y a plein de monde ici, et ils ont à peu près tout repêché. Y compris le bateau. Il est tellement en morceau qu'il tient dans la cale. à côté du hors-bord. Stark a promis de payer pour les réparations. Je trouverai bien quelqu'un pour m'aider dans les Caraïbes, et je reprendrai la route. J'ai bien l'intention de me faire payer de l'équipement dernier cri par Stark.

\- Bon, on va dire que tu as de la chance dans ton malheur. Mamma va être complètement folle. Et Pabbi … tu le connais. S'il ne dit pas mille fois 'j'en étais sûr', je le fais entrer en maison de retraite. »

Loki rit de bon cœur. Byleist savait comment lui remonter le moral.

« Désolé petit frère, mais tu appelles sur mes heures de boulot. J'ai beau être haut dans la hiérarchie, j'ai quand même un boss. Appelle demain, je serai chez les parents. Je demanderai à Helblindi et Hyrrokkin de passer vers midi, comme ça on sera tous là. Allez, bonne chance avec Stark. »

La communication coupa et Loki soupira longuement.

« C'est sympa comme langue, dit une voix derrière Loki le faisant sursauter.

\- Stark. Vous m'avez fait peur.

\- Je crois qu'on était d'accord pour se tutoyer ? Et appelle moi Tony comme tout le monde. Allez, viens, les cuisines ont bien travaillé. On a plein à manger. Tu dois avoir faim après toutes tes aventures d'aujourd'hui. »

Loki se garda bien de dire qu'il s'agissait de mésaventures pour lui, et suivit Stark en silence.

En effet, les cuisines avaient très bien travaillé. Les plats sentaient bons et avaient l'air délicieux. Ils étaient disposés en buffet, et chaque invité se servait à sa guise. On indiqua à Loki où prendre assiette et couverts, et Bruce lui conseilla les verrines et les canapés de foie gras en entrée, de la langouste ensuite, et il dit en riant que si Loki n'avait pas peur de voir son taux de cholestérol grimper en flèche, tous les fromages français étaient très bons.

Loki goûta également les huîtres chaudes farcies, et les mini tartelettes. Tout était très bon. Il faisait la cuisine, et était plutôt bon cuisinier, mais il n'avait pas accès à des denrées aussi chères habituellement. Il y avait aussi du très bon vin et du champagne français haut de gamme, mais il s'étonna de l'absence de caviar.

Son assiette à la main, Bruce, qui décidément prenait son bien-être à cœur, le conduisit au bord de la piscine, refermée en piste de danse pour l'occasion, et où la plupart des invités de Stark se trouvait déjà. Le milliardaire, un verre de whisky à la main, et un petit four dans l'autre, discutait avec Steve Rogers, le militaire qui avait une carrure d'armoire à glace. Stark faisait tout petit à côté de lui. Les deux hommes semblaient très proches, et le blond touchait régulièrement l'avant-bras de son ami. Étaient-ils en couple ? Il croyait que Stark était une sorte de play-boy, sortant avec toutes les plus belles femmes du monde. Peut-être confondait-il avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Loki cessa de les regarder quand un grand homme noir, au crâne rasé s'approcha. Il était habillé d'un pantalon de costume gris sombre et d'une chemise blanche, ouverte au col, un verre de champagne à la main.

« Monsieur Rhodes, salua Loki.

\- Bonsoir, Monsieur Jötunheim. J'aurai aimé m'entretenir avec vous.

\- Asseyez-vous, offrit l'islandais un peu nerveux. »

Si Loki se souvenait bien, Rhodes était avocat, et en effet, il ressemblait à un avocat d'affaire. Il avait fait des études d'économie en Grande-Bretagne, mais il avait côtoyé suffisamment les étudiants en droit pour reconnaître un juriste quand il en voyait un. Cet homme faisait indubitablement partie des hommes de loi.

« Appelez-moi Rhodey, comme tout le monde ici. Et si vous le permettez, je peux vous appeler Loki ? »

Il acquiesça se doutant que la suite allait arriver vite.

« Je vais être direct, Loki. J'aimerai que vous signiez un contrat de confidentialité. Ce qui se passe ici relève de la vie privée des personnes présentes, et personne ne voudrait que des photos ou des témoignages soient publiés dans la presse.

\- Mais je ne … tenta de se défendre Loki.

\- Ce n'est pas contre vous. Tout le personnel est soumis à ce type de contrat, et les invités signent tous une charte de confidentialité. Ainsi, tout le monde aura l'esprit tranquille, et pourra faire ce que bon lui semble.

\- Rhodey ? Intervint Stark en s'asseyant de l'autre côté de Loki. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je protège tes intérêts, Tony, répondit l'homme.

\- Mec, putain. On l'a fait chavirer il y a même pas une demi-journée. Tu pouvais pas attendre ?

\- Non. Loki a déjà pris contact avec l'extérieur. Je ne sais pas ce qui a été dit, mais j'ai bien l'intention que rien d'autre ne filtre de ce bateau. Je n'ai pas envie que tu fasses la Une du Sun ou du Newsday. J'ai suffisamment à faire avec tes propres conneries.

\- T'es dur, mec, gémit Stark. C'est pas contre toi, Robinson, mais Rhodey a quelques obsessions. C'est lui qui est en charge de l'aspect juridique au département communication. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, le monde entier aurait déjà signé ces fichus contrats de confidentialité.

\- Le but n'est pas de vous empêcher de parler de ce que vous faites, ou voyez ici, continua Rhodey, mais de vous empêcher de vendre des informations ou de les donner aux médias. C'est tout. Bien sûr que vous pourrez parler à vos proches.

\- Ça me paraît quand même très extrême, hésita Loki.

\- Je comprends votre réticence, vraiment, assura Rhodey. Mais j'insiste. Si vous avez besoin de quelques jours pour y réfléchir, pas de problème. Mais je vais devoir être présent quand vous utiliserez internet.

\- Rhodey ! Tu vires parano mon pote, s'esclaffa Stark.

\- Tu veux qu'on reparle de Christine Everheart ? Cingla son ami à la grande incompréhension de Loki.

\- C'était pas pareil ! Elle était là pour ça ! Pas lui !

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Sans offense Loki. »

Malheureusement Loki se sentit particulièrement offensé. Il se leva, et d'une voix polaire prit congé. Derrière lui, il entendit Stark soupirer qu'il l'avait fait fuir.

Loki hésita un peu, mais n'ayant pas vraiment d'autre endroit où aller, il se réfugia dans la suite de Stark. Encore une fois, il voulut lire l'un des livres à disposition, mais son esprit battait la campagne. Vraiment cet avocat était d'une impudence !

Loki se sentait insulté ! Comme s'il allait risquer sa propre vie pour récupérer des photos de Stark draguant ou dansant ivre. Il s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un, Stark ou Bruce, vienne le voir pour continuer la discussion, compatir pour finalement l'amener à signer ce fichu contrat, mais personne ne vint.

Son esprit outragé se calma. Et dire que si Rhodey avait été un peu plus fin, il aurait probablement signé ce truc sans trop se poser de questions. Mais Stark avait ruiné l'approche de son ami, et les deux hommes avaient mis Loki en colère. Il signerait, bien sûr, mais il allait se faire un peu désirer avant. Peut-être demain, avant sa conversation avec sa famille, pour ne pas avoir Rhodey derrière son dos. Ou après. De toute façon, personne ne comprenait l'islandais sur ce navire. La langue la plus proche parlée par un membre de l'équipage était le finnois, parlé par ce type immense, Thor Asgard.

Loki s'allongea sur le lit, tout habillé, et tourné vers le plafond sans enlever le couvre-lit. Quelques instants plus tard, il était rejoins par Jarvis, qui se coucha de tout son long sur le ventre de Loki. Celui-ci se mit à le caresser distraitement, et un ronronnement vibrant vint le remercier et l'encourager. Épuisé par sa journée, bercé par les vibrations émises par le chat, Loki s'assoupit.

Il fut réveillé par l'arrivée fracassante de Stark. La porte claqua, et l'homme tituba à l'intérieur de la pièce. Jarvis bondit du ventre de Loki et alla se percher sur le bureau, toisant son maître.

« J'sais, marmonna le milliardaire. Suis bourré. Me r'garde pas comme ça. Pas ma faute si l'whisky c'est bon. Oh ! S'exclama-t-il en avisant Loki. Désolé. Tu dormais ?

\- Je suis réveillé maintenant, grommela Loki de mauvaise humeur. »

Décidément ce n'était pas sa journée. Stark tituba encore jusqu'à atteindre le lit, se tenant à ce qu'il pouvait. Loki ne fit pas un geste pour l'aider.

« Tu dors tout habillé ? S'étonna Stark en montant sur le lit lui aussi sans rien ôter. J'suis bête. T'as pas de pyjama. J'dois avoir des trucs, s'tu veux. Et tes affaires devraient être prêtes demain matin. Mais si tu veux dormir tout nu, c'pas moi qui vais dire non ! »

Un peu choqué, Loki dévisagea le milliardaire à la recherche de la moindre trace d'humour. Mais il n'y en avait pas.

« Est-ce que tu me fais du rentre dedans Stark, cingla-t-il.

\- Han ! M'appelle pas comme ça. C'est Tony. Et pour te répondre, y a rien de mal à se faire du bien entre adultes consentants.

\- Je vois, murmura Loki. Auriez-vous été éconduit par monsieur Rogers ?

\- Comment tu sais ? Pas grave. On a pas dû être discrets. Ouais, Steve veut pas s'envoyer en l'air ce soir. J'crois que sa chérie lui manque.

\- Il trompe sa petite-amie avec vous ? S'étonna Loki.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Steve et Peggy sont en relation libre. Ils font ce qu'ils veulent, mais ils sont en couple officiellement. C'est un peu dur à expliquer.

\- Je sais ce qu'est une relation libre, Tony, répondit Loki. Est-ce pour ça que votre avocat est aussi insistant ? Parce que vous couchez avec des hommes ?

\- Ouais, entre autres. Tout le monde pense que si je fais mon coming out de bi, le chiffre d'affaires va s'effondrer. C'n'importe quoi. Mais bon. J'suis génie, milliardaire, play-boy et philanthrope. Pas communicant.

\- Ça tient sur une carte de visite ? Ironisa Loki. »

Stark éclata de rire.

« J't'aime bien tu sais, fit-il en se rapprochant. T'es sûr que tu veux pas dormir tout nu ? »

Loki pinça les lèvres, incommodé par l'haleine de Stark, exhalant le whisky.

« J'en suis sûr Tony, dit-il froidement. Et je crois que je vais te laisser le lit, et prendre le canapé.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu es ivre. Tu pues le whisky et tu me harcèles sexuellement. Maintenant, tais-toi et dors. »

Stark cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, l'air hébété, puis hocha la tête, et s'allongea.

Quelques instants plus tard, il dormait. Loki soupira. Il n'avait pas envie de rester dans la même pièce que cette éponge avinée. Il fouilla sans complexe dans les armoires, trouva un pull qui lui sembla suffisamment épais, puis sortit. Il s'installa dans l'un des trois salons que comptait le navire. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour être dans sa petite cabine humide, enveloppé dans son sac de couchage, dormant paisiblement, bercé par les oscillations de son bateau ?

Le salon avait un bar, et Loki trouva de quoi se faire du thé. Il avait pris cette habitude pendant ses études, en Grande-Bretagne. Quand il s'ennuyait, ou quand il était nostalgique, il se faisait une tasse de thé. C'était chaud et réconfortant. Il se prépara une tasse de Oolong, et par curiosité jeta un œil à l'étiquette qu'un employé avait oublié de retirer. Cent vingt dollars les cents grammes. Il avait intérêt à être délicieux, cet Oriental Beauty Divin.

Il l'était. Loki s'en délecta et hésita à se refaire une tasse. Il était en train de céder à son envie, quand quelqu'un entra dans la pièce.

Loki fut surpris. Le bateau était calme et silencieux. Il pensait que tout le monde dormait, ou faisait ce que bon lui semblait dans leurs propres cabines.

« Vous ne dormez pas, dit la capitaine Potts.

\- Vous non plus, répondit Loki.

\- Je suis Capitaine, et c'est la fin de mon quart. Je vous ai vu sur les écrans de contrôle.

\- Tout est filmé ? S'étonna Loki en cherchant la caméra.

\- Pas l'intérieur des cabines. Et les enregistrements sont automatiquement détruits après 48 heures. Mais oui, le reste est filmé. Vous ne deviez pas être dans les quartiers de Monsieur Stark ?

\- Si mais …

\- Il est rentré saoul, et vous avez fui. Compréhensible. Attendez, je crois que dans l'une des armoires, il y a des plaids. Ce serait dommage que vous attrapiez froid. »

Elle dénicha deux grandes couvertures en tissu polaire, et revint s'asseoir à côté de Loki.

« Monsieur Stark n'est pas méchant, dit-elle. Il est juste tellement habitué à ce que tout plie à ses exigences, qu'il n'a plus l'habitude de la frustration que provoque le non.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda Loki.

\- J'imagine qu'il vous a fait des avances, et c'est ce qui vous a fait fuir. »

L'islandais rougit et hocha la tête.

« Un conseil, offrit-elle. Ne faites pas l'autruche demain matin. Parlez-en avec lui. Sinon, il risque de recommencer. Pour l'avoir vécu, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus efficace.

\- Vous et lui… s'étonna Loki.

\- Oh non, rit-elle. C'est pour ça qu'il m'emploie d'ailleurs. Les employés proches de lui sont les seuls capables et habilités à lui dire non. Peu le savent, mais un ou une employé qui couche avec le patron n'a aucune chance de monter les échelons.

\- Je ne suis pas un employé, remarqua Loki.

\- Ce qui vous laisse beaucoup plus de choix pour la suite, sourit la Capitaine.

\- Stark peut insister autant qu'il le veut, je ne coucherai pas avec lui, grommela Loki. »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'ouvrait à cette parfaite inconnue. Peut-être était-ce l'heure tardive, l'ambiance calme, ou l'air marin. En tout cas, cela était propice aux confidences.

« Il est certain que tout le monde ne peut pas être comme Monsieur Stark, conclut la Capitaine Potts avec un sourire. »

Loki finit par se rendormir, bien après le départ de la Capitaine Potts. Le soleil le réveilla bien avant tous les convives du navire, mais les employés étaient déjà sur le pied de guerre. Nettoyage, préparation du petit déjeuner… l'un d'entre eux lui proposa d'aller dans la salle de musculation, pour un massage. Stark avait à son bord un kinésithérapeute, masseur. Tout était normal. Cela n'empêcha pas Loki d'accepter de se faire un peu dorloter. Une séance de près d'une heure plus tard, il rejoignait la salle à manger où était servi le petit-déjeuner, et où se trouvaient déjà Bruce, et sa femme Betty, ainsi que Jane Foster, sans son petit-ami. Ils lui sourirent et l'invitèrent à prendre place. Dans un coin, Jarvis mangeait dans une gamelle noire avec enthousiasme.

On lui servit du thé et des toasts, et il réclama du saumon et des crudités. Jane Foster engagea la conversation demandant des détails sur la vie en Islande, et sur son périple maritime. Il en était à décrire les ruines qu'il avait visité sur les côtes irlandaises, quand Clint Barton et son mari, Phil Coulson, arrivèrent. Barton avait l'air chiffonné et se laissait conduire par Coulson jusqu'à sa place. L'homme flegmatique servit son époux, tout en saluant le reste de la tablée. Un grand bol de café plus tard, Barton fut capable d'aligner quelques mots de bonjour, avant de se replonger dans la caféine.

Plus tard, après le petit-déjeuner, Barton vint voir Loki, qui était tranquillement assis sur un canapé, sur le pont supérieur, surplombant la piscine, où s'ébattaient quelques uns des convives de Stark.

« Je viens vous présenter mes excuses, dit l'homme avec une moue désolée. Je ne l'ai pas fait hier, j'en suis navré. Tony a dit qu'il payerait, mais je voudrais vous rembourser une partie des dégâts également. Je connais un ébéniste sur la côte est, c'est un ami, il pourra jeter un œil à votre bateau et faire quelques réparations.

\- Je préfère réparer mon sloop moi-même, mais merci pour la proposition, répondit Loki un peu froidement.

\- Écoutez, insista Barton. Je me sens vraiment mal pour vous. C'est de ma faute si vous n'avez plus de bateau. Je voudrais vraiment faire quelque chose.

\- C'est aimable de votre part, Monsieur Barton. J'y réfléchirai.

\- Clint. J'm'appelle Clint.

\- D'accord Clint.

\- Pourquoi ne pas vous joindre à nous ? Vous restez tout seul depuis hier soir. C'est l'été, les vacances. Vous êtes sur l'un des yachts les plus cools du monde, profitez-en ! En plus, comme on a votre bateau dans la cale, on peut pas aller aussi vite que prévu. On va mettre quelques jours de plus à rejoindre les Caraïbes.

\- Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne, grimaça Loki.

\- Oh, aller. Vous retournerez vous cacher quand Tony se lèvera.

\- Comment … ?

\- Quand il a décrété que vous dormiriez dans sa suite, on a tous senti la catastrophe arriver. Je vous rassure, avec ce qu'il a bu hier, il ne se lèvera pas avant deux ou trois heure de l'après-midi. Il faut comprendre que Tony est … comment dire … très très libre sexuellement parlant. Il drague littéralement tout ce qui bouge. Sur tous ses invités, il a couché avec peut-être la moitié d'entre eux. Et il se tape encore Steve de temps en temps. Vous savez le grand …

\- Je vois, le coupa Loki en rougissant. Il me l'a dit hier soir en allant se coucher. Et … vous ?

\- Jamais, rit Barton. Il nous a proposé un plan à trois avec Phil une fois. Phil lui a donné un coup de taser. Ça calme n'importe qui ! »

Loki rit avec Barton, imaginant ce rustre de Stark, agité de spasmes à terre, la bave aux lèvres. Il se laissa convaincre, et suivit l'athlète jusqu'à la piscine. Presque tout le monde était levé désormais, à part Stark, évidemment, et Thor Asgard, au grand désespoir de sa compagne.

Jarvis le chat, était allongé sur l'un des transats noirs, au bord de la piscine, et fusillait du regard toute personne mouillée qui s'approchait de sa position. Le soleil tapait fort, et les barrières de plexiglass isolaient cette jeunesse dorée du vent.

A la grande surprise de Loki, il s'amusa assez. Il discuta avec Bruce, qui était peut-être celui qui paraissait le plus normal sur ce yacht, avec sa femme. Les autres étaient un peu trop extravertis au goût de Loki, mais il était amusant de les regarder s'amuser, se pousser dans la piscine en criant et riant joyeusement. Bruce raconta quelques anecdotes sur chacune des personnes présentes.

Coulson était l'entraîneur de Barton, et ancien champion de tir lui aussi, depuis l'adolescence de l'athlète. Mais un jour, autour des vingt ans du plus jeune, ils avaient annoncé leur liaison, et leur mariage prochain. La presse sportive et la presse à scandale en avaient fait leurs gorges chaudes pendant quelques temps, puis cela s'était tassé.

Natasha Romanoff était une ancienne maîtresse de Stark, et avait rencontré Barnes par son biais. Le milliardaire avait apparemment été ravi de jouer les entremetteurs, et ne rêvait que de réitérer l'exploit.

La famille Asgard était une famille proche de celle des Stark, avant l'accident qui avait rendu Tony orphelin, et Thor et lui étaient restés proches. Le finlandais était un tombeur, et Jane Foster était la dernière en date.

Enfin, entre Maria Hill et Rhodes, c'était l'amour vache. Leur travail respectif leur prenait beaucoup de temps, et leur relation était constamment sur le fil du rasoir.

Bruce racontait avec force détail le râteau mémorable que la Capitaine Potts avait infligé à Stark, devant témoins, lorsque le protagoniste de l'histoire arriva sur le pont, un grand verre de smoothie à la main. Loki se tendit immédiatement. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de parler au propriétaire des lieux.

« Vous devriez en discuter avec lui au contraire, dit Bruce.

\- Est-ce que tout le monde ici sait ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous ? Se lamenta Loki.

\- Non, mais tout le monde s'en doute. Et Clint est une pipelette. Pas de chance. Mais c'est un conseil d'ami. Allez le voir. Il n'osera pas faire le pas de la réconciliation et la prochaine fois qu'il sera saoul, ce sera pire pour vous.

\- Cet homme n'a-t-il aucune pudeur ?

\- Nous parlons de l'homme qui pour ses vingt cinq ans a escaladé la Statue de la Liberté en string.

\- Question idiote, admit Loki. »

Il y eut une distribution générale de smoothies, et Loki en profita pour glisser à Stark qu'il voulait lui parler en privé. Ils descendirent derrière la piscine, à la poupe du yacht. Ils étaient complètement au dessus de l'océan, à l'abri des regards. Loki se demanda pourquoi il n'était pas venu ici en premier lieu. Il se sentait mieux là que dans les salons luxueux et autres salles de musculation à la technologie dernier cri. Le vent leur fouettait le visage et les embruns laissaient une humidité un peu gênante sur leurs vêtements, mais Loki appréciait ce contact, presque direct avec la mer.

« Désolé pour hier soir, dit Stark. Quand je suis saoul, j'ai tendance à oublier que tout le monde n'aime pas forcément coucher avec son propre genre.

\- Ce n'est pas le problème, Tony, soupira Loki.

\- Ah ? S'étonna le milliardaire.

\- Le problème est comment tu as amené les choses. C'était … du harcèlement. Et c'était très inconvenant.

\- Oh. Désolé, dit-il l'air vraiment navré jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire ravi illumine son visage. Est-ce que ça veut dire que dans d'autres conditions … ?

\- Non, répondit sèchement Loki.

\- D'accord. Pas d'homme, ou c'est juste moi ?

\- Tu es …, j'ai pas de mot. Est-ce que tu ne penses qu'à ça ?

\- Non, répondit Stark soudain sérieux. Mon esprit … je suis un génie, et je ne dis pas ça pour me vanter. La plupart des gens me fuient à cause de ça. Je pense tout le temps. En ce moment même, j'essaie de ne pas réfléchir au code défectueux du radar, et quelles sont les lignes à corriger. Mais je pourrais te les réciter, maintenant, sans problème. C'est exténuant ! Et les seules manières que j'ai trouvées pour arrêter de penser, c'est l'alcool et le sexe. La drogue aussi, mais j'ai bien l'intention de continuer de vivre, et le cannabis, c'est pas assez fort.

\- Pour répondre à ta question … est-ce que c'est toi, ou ton genre, c'est un peu compliqué. Je … je suis panromantique et demisexuel.

\- J'en connais un rayon en sexualité étrange, mais là, ça me parle pas du tout.

\- Panromantique, c'est pouvoir aimer toutes les personnes en dépit de leur genre.

\- Bi, quoi.

\- Non, c'est plus large. Ça inclut les personnes transgenres, les personnes non-binaires, et tous les autres.

\- Donc potentiellement chaque humain de la planète.

\- Voilà.

\- Et le deuxième truc ? Demisexuel ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu peux le faire qu'à moitié ? »

Loki éclata de rire.

« Pas du tout ! Dit-il. Ça veut dire que je ne ressens pas de désir sexuel. Sauf si j'ai déjà un lien affectif très fort avec la personne. Mais même dans ce cas, j'évite tout rapport sexuel. La plupart des gens pensent que c'est un choix, ne pas coucher sans amour, et tout ces trucs à l'eau de rose. Mais non. C'est vraiment parce que je ne ressens pas de désir.

\- Comment c'est possible ? C'est une maladie ou quelque chose ?

\- Non, grimaça Loki. Tu ne ressens pas de désir sexuel pour Jarvis ? Ben moi, c'est pareil, mais avec les gens. Ça m'est arrivé très rarement, et j'éprouvais des sentiments très forts pour la personne.

\- Donc si je veux coucher avec toi, il faut que je te séduise, conclut Stark. »

Loki se braqua immédiatement.

« La seule chose que tu parviendras à faire, c'est me briser le cœur. Je ne coucherai jamais avec toi Stark. Je ne suis pas le prix d'une compétition, ou un challenge, c'est compris ?

\- Ok, ok, se rétracta Stark en levant les mains devant lui en bouclier. C'était pour être sûr d'avoir compris. Pas de sexe avec Loki. Très bien. Pas grave. Écoute, fais pas la gueule. Je suis pas très fin, j'en ai bien conscience. Je ne tenterai rien, d'accord ? C'est promis. On peut peut-être rejoindre les autres maintenant. Si tu veux.

\- Remonte, dit Loki en haussant les épaules. Je vais rester là un peu. »

Il s'assit à même le sol, et tourna son regard vers la mer. Il regardait le sillon que traçait le navire dans l'eau, les remous et l'écume blanche. Le bruit des vagues sur la coque apaisa sa fureur en quelques secondes, si bien qu'il ne dit rien quand Stark s'assit à côté de lui.

« Je suis désolé, dit Tony sincèrement. Je suis la cause de tous tes malheurs depuis hier. J'aimerai me faire pardonner. Et même si tu me demandes de ne plus jamais avoir rien à faire avec moi, j'essaierai de t'éviter pendant le reste du voyage. Je vais demander à Steve de te laisser sa cabine. C'est la plus petite, mais comme ça tu seras seul.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, Tony, offrit Loki après un moment de silence. Si tu arrêtes de me faire du rentre dedans, il y a même des chances pour que je t'apprécie. Et pour te faire pardonner … j'ai bien une idée, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça te plaise.

\- Dis toujours.

\- Je voudrais réparer mon bateau moi-même, parce que je l'ai retapé moi-même. Je voudrais que tu participes. Je veux dire, physiquement.

\- Je suis ingénieur en nouvelles technologies, pas ébéniste.

\- Je suis diplômé d'économie, spécialisé en économie libérale. Je n'ai pas vraiment le profil non plus. S'il te plaît.

\- D'accord. Mais ne viens pas te plaindre de mon inutilité après.

\- Aucun risque. Tu es un génie, je suis sûr que tu vas très bien y arriver. »

Loki avait pu parler à sa famille. Derrière lui, et hors-champ, Rhodes avait écouté chaque mot, en islandais, donc incompréhensibles pour lui. Loki avait décidé de faire mariner l'avocat, et celui-ci semblait l'avoir compris. Il n'avait pas insisté sur la signature du contrat de confidentialité, ce qui allait très bien à l'islandais.

Ses parents étaient désolés pour lui, évidemment. Mais dans son malheur, il avait pu récupérer un maximum de choses, comme l'appareil photo ou son ordinateur. Et Stark avait promis de jeter un œil à sa radio. D'ailleurs, Byleist avait demandé si Loki pouvait raconter un peu plus de choses sur Stark, ce qu'il avait refusé. Cela ne lui avait pas semblé correct.

Depuis la fin de la conversation, il était un peu euphorique. Helblindi et Hyrrokkin avaient annoncé attendre leur premier enfant. Hyrrokkin était enceinte d'un peu plus de deux mois, et les futurs parents désiraient faire durer le suspens à propos du sexe de l'enfant.

« Tu as eu des nouvelles d'une petite amie ? Ricana Stark en le voyant revenir. Tu souris comme un imbécile.

\- Je vais être tonton ! S'exclama Loki beaucoup trop content pour en vouloir à Stark.

\- Mais c'est formidable ! Il faut fêter ça ! »

Et Tony était parti donner des ordres en cuisine. Du champagne fut servi, et la fête commença des heures plus tôt que la veille. Mais cette fois, Loki ne se déroba pas, même s'il ne se mélangea pas beaucoup aux autres. Il resta un long moment à discuter avec Bruce, de choses et d'autres. Natasha s'invita dans la conversation, et Loki apprit que sa mère avait fait fortune à la chute du régime soviétique, dans l'excavation de minerais, puis avait épousé un magnat des télécommunications. Natasha elle-même était issue d'une relation extra-conjugale. Alors que le pays s'effondrait, en août 1991, sa mère et son amant batifolaient gaiement. Le putsch de Moscou n'avait pas ébranlé la passion qui les animait. Mais, cet amour fut un feu de paille, trop vite consumé.

Loki en était à expliquer que le communisme et son économie auraient pu porter des fruits, si une oligarchie avide de pouvoir n'avait pas détourné le système, et ne l'avait pas perverti, quand Stark s'invita dans la conversation.

« Tu as l'air d'y avoir réfléchit.

\- J'ai un master d'économie de London School of Economics. Quand on vous bassine toute la journée avec les théories de Friedman, alors que l'économie mondiale n'a jamais été aussi inégalitaire, on réfléchit pas mal aux alternatives. Avec d'autres étudiants, on avait fondé un petit club de pensée, et on se réunissait tous les mois. Des fois, on invitait un économiste. On a même réussi à faire venir Thomas Piketty, vous devez le connaître, l'économiste français, celui qui a publié Le Capital au XXIème siècle. Je crois qu'on a jamais eu autant de monde dans notre petite salle que ce soir-là.

\- Un économiste, hein ? Ça te dit pas de travailler pour Stark Industries ?

\- Non, merci, déclina Loki avec un sourire railleur.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas défendre le régime communiste, s'insurgea Natasha.

\- Et je ne le fais pas. Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. Mon propos est que la collectivisation des moyens de production, ça marche, c'est efficace pour lutter contre les inégalités, et c'est bénéfique pour l'économie locale. Et je dis ça en sachant pertinemment que ceux qui m'écoutent sont le propriétaire de la plus grosse multinationale du monde, et deux héritiers richissimes.

\- London School of Economics ? S'étonna Maria Hill. C'est plutôt sélectif. Et cher.

\- J'ai eu une bourse.

\- Une bourse ? Pour un islandais ? Demanda Rhodes qui s'était rapproché également. »

Gêné, Loki se tortilla sous les regards. Il marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante.

« On a pas compris, s'amusa Stark à ses dépends.

\- J'ai été diagnostiqué HPI à trois ans et demi. Disons qu'à la sortie du lycée, pas mal de gens avaient déjà entendu parlé de moi.

\- HPI ? Demanda Natasha.

\- Haut potentiel intellectuel, répondit Stark. Combien ?

\- A trois ans ? 178. Mais à partir d'un certain score, le test n'était plus pertinent.

\- Et aujourd'hui ?

\- Je n'ai plus jamais repassé de test. Le premier avait été un tel fiasco … le psy voulait que j'aille faire ma scolarité dans une pension spécialisée, mais moi, je ne voulais pas. Au final, j'ai eu gain de cause. Jamais sauté de classe, scolarité normale, et surtout, une vie sociale correcte.

\- J'ai pas eu cette chance. Si-tôt diagnostiqué, si-tôt envoyé en pension. Pour la défense de mes parents, à quatre ans, je dessinais mes premiers circuits imprimés, mais j'étais incapable d'interagir avec un autre gosse. Ils ont cru que la pension allait m'aider à m'épanouir. C'te blague.

\- Et aujourd'hui ? Demanda Loki en lui retournant la question.

\- Je donne toujours le résultat du dernier test que j'ai passé, à quinze ans. J'étais obligé pour pouvoir entrer au MIT. 184, mais comme tu l'as dit, à partir d'un certain score, le test n'est plus pertinent.

\- MIT à quinze ans ? Fit Loki en ouvrant de grands yeux. Ça n'a pas dû être drôle tout les jours.

\- C'est marrant que tu dises ça, parce que la plupart des gens sont impressionnés. Genre 'Whaou, regardez ce génie', alors qu'en fait, ça a sûrement été la période la plus dure de ma vie.

\- Sympa, ronchonna Rhodes.

\- Tu étais ma bouteille d'oxygène Rhodey. Mon rayon de lumière. Ma marraine la bonne fée. Épouse-moi Rhodey ! Surjoua Stark faisant rire tout le monde.

\- Hey ! Râla Maria Hill. Je te rappelle, encore une fois, que James est pris, dans un coupe monogame, et qu'il est hors de question qu'il me quitte pour toi Tony ! Tu es mon boss, et je t'adore, mais tu ferais une très mauvaise épouse. »

Pendant que tout le monde riait, Stark s'insurgeait faussement.

« Monsieur Stark, interrompit Pepper Potts. Excusez-moi de vous interrompre. Nous serons au large des Açores demain. Comme notre voyage sera plus long que prévu, j'aimerai y faire escale, afin de ravitailler le navire.

\- Bonne idée Pepper. On pourra peut-être rester deux ou trois jours. On pourra faire de la plongée. Il y plein de trucs à faire sur ces îles.

\- Dois-je te rappeler que des gens ici doivent reprendre le travail bientôt ? Intervint Rhodes.

\- Vous êtes pas marrants, râla faussement Stark. Bon, un jour alors. Le temps de plonger voir les récifs. Ça te botte Loki ?

\- Pourquoi pas, répondit-il. Je n'ai jamais fait de plongée dans une eau au dessus de 12 degrés.

\- Tu plongeais en Islande ?

\- De temps en temps. C'est très beau, mais on risque vite l'hypothermie, du coup faut une certaine préparation avant de pouvoir le faire, si on n'est pas professionnel. »

La fête finit plus tôt que la veille, pour Stark en tout cas. Loki et lui descendirent dans la suite principale ensemble. Stark n'était pas autant saoul que le soir d'avant et parvenait à maintenir une conversation. Loki tenait Jarvis dans ses bras, le chat ayant escaladé littéralement sa jambe pour avoir sa dose de caresses.

« Mais t'es pas vierge au moins ? Demanda Stark avec son tact habituel.

\- Non, je ne le suis pas, répondit Loki. Mais mon tableau de chasse s'arrête à ma première fois.

\- Oh, c'est triste un peu. T'es jamais retombé amoureux alors ?

\- Si mais … je n'ai plus jamais refais l'erreur du premier.

\- C'était un connard ?

\- Oui. Il savait que je n'éprouvais pas de désir. A l'époque, c'était il n'y a pas si longtemps en fait, j'étais persuadé d'être asexuel. Je n'arrivais même pas à me masturber. Et ce type m'a séduit patiemment, jusqu'à ce que je l'aime tellement que mon désir pour lui me consume. Il en a profité un temps, et puis il m'a plaqué. Le terme plus exact serait, il m'a humilié publiquement. J'étais déjà pas très populaire en Angleterre, à cause du fait que j'étais probablement l'étudiant le plus pauvre de l'établissement, que j'étais plus intelligent qu'eux tous, et que je ne vénérais pas mes professeurs d'économie. Il m'a plaqué au réfectoire, devant l'école entière, en expliquant que maintenant qu'il avait eu mon cul, je ne l'intéressais plus. Et pour parfaire le tout, il a dit 'maintenant que j'ai décoincé le p'tit pédé, son cul est à prendre'.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

\- Je lui ai cassé la gueule. Avec mon plateau repas. Nez cassé, points de suture, la totale. Mais comme il y avait des profs comme témoins, j'ai pas eu grand chose, un avertissement.

\- Et lui ?

\- Rien, c'était la victime.

\- Tu rigoles ? Dans son discours, je relève au moins deux infractions, propos homophobes, et incitation au viol. T'aurais eu Rhodey avec toi, non seulement tu lui aurais cassé la gueule, mais t'aurais pu repartir avec un petit pécule.

\- Non merci. Je ne veux rien de ce …

\- Couille-molle. Goujat. Goret. Coprophage.

\- Tu peux faire concurrence au Capitaine Haddock.

\- Merci. Et depuis rien ?

\- Non. J'ai eu brièvement une petite amie à la fin de mon master, mais je ne la satisfaisait pas au niveau sexuel. On est toujours amis.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

\- Angrboda. C'était une islandaise. Donc en plus une relation à distance. Moi, ça m'allait, mais elle non. Elle a fini par rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre, et on s'est séparés sans heurts.

\- Je ne suis même pas sûr de pouvoir prononcer son nom correctement. »

Stark était désormais étalé sur le côté, sur le lit. Il avait viré ses chaussures, et il regardait dans la direction de Loki, assis sur la chaise du bureau, Jarvis sur ses genoux.

« C'est quand même pas drôle comme histoire personnelle. Ça doit pas t'aider, non seulement à faire confiance aux gens, mais aussi à vouloir baiser. Tu m'as rendu triste ! J'ai besoin d'un câlin ! Pas comme ça ! Fais pas cette tête. Jarvis, viens me faire un câlin ! »

Le chat toisa son maître avec un brin de mépris.

« Ce chat va me tuer dans mon sommeil un jour. Et il me mangera le visage. Tant pis pour vous. Préparez-vous, j'arrive. »

Il se leva et vint enlacer Loki et Jarvis maladroitement.

« J'crois que j'suis fatigué, marmonna le milliardaire dans le cou de Loki. »

Jarvis, plus intelligent que l'humain, s'était déjà délogé de l'étreinte et avait pris la place de son maître sur le lit.

« J'aurais dû prendre un chien, se plaignit Tony en lâchant son hôte. Au moins, eux ne rêvent pas de conquérir le monde en secret.

\- Je pense que Jarvis a été élevé dans trop de luxe, et ne se contente maintenant que du meilleur, ironisa Loki. Aller, viens-là mon grand. Ici, c'est la place des humains. »

Tony passa se changer dans la salle de bain, puis les deux hommes se couchèrent dans le lit, double king size. Suffisamment grand en tout cas pour que chacun ait sa place, sans empiéter sur celle de l'autre.

En tout cas c'était ce que croyait Loki, jusqu'à son réveil le lendemain matin. Il avait un peu trop chaud, et pour cause, un corps étranger était pressé contre le sien, le tenant étroitement serré contre lui. Il ne rêvait pas ! Tony le prenait pour un doudou !

L'islandais savait qu'il était beaucoup trop tôt pour réveiller le milliardaire, mais il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça. C'était certes assez agréable, mais Loki s'ennuyait déjà. Il entreprit donc de se déloger de l'étreinte en douceur. Échec. Tony resserra ses bras en grognant, peu ravi que sa peluche taille humaine veuille s'en aller. Loki râla intérieurement, et se décida à réveiller la sangsue à côté de lui.

« Keskia, marmonna Tony sans ouvrir les yeux.

\- Peux-tu me lâcher s'il te plaît ? Demanda Loki avec un poil d'espièglerie.

\- Pourkwa ?

\- Je voudrais faire ma toilette et prendre mon petit-déjeuner.

\- Mècèlanui.

\- Pas du tout Tony, il est neuf heure et demi. Et j'aimerais également aller aux toilettes.

\- Tèpadrol, répliqua Tony en le lâchant enfin. »

Sur ce, le milliardaire se rendormit. Satisfait, Loki pu se préparer, s'habiller et monter à l'étage. Tout comme la veille, Bruce, sa compagne et Jane étaient déjà là. Cette fois, ils étaient accompagnés de Steve.

« D'ici une demi-heure, on devrait voir les côtes des Açores, l'informa Bruce en lui tendant la théière.

\- Déjà ? S'étonna Loki. Ce navire va bien plus vite que mon sloop.

\- C'est l'avantage des gros moteurs par rapport à la voile, le taquina Jane.

\- Ne te moque pas de mon rafiot, rit Loki. Il est peut-être cassé pour le moment, mais il naviguait très bien. »

Une heure plus tard, ils jetaient l'ancre à quelques centaines de mètres des côtes, et Tony se levait, la tête complètement dans le brouillard, torse nu, son pantalon de pyjama tombant bas sur ses hanches. Loki dut admettre en son for intérieur que le génie était vraiment bien fait de sa personne.

« Tu es tombé du lit, ma parole ! S'exclama Bruce.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Steve. Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

\- Pire, grommela l'encor-endormi. Loki m'a réveillé.

\- Tu ne peux pas accuser Loki, tança Betty en prenant sa défense. Il est ici depuis plus d'une heure.

\- Et il m'a réveillé il y a plus d'une heure. J'ai pas réussi à me rendormir correctement.

\- Tu as perdu ton doudou ? Se moqua Rhodes. Pauvre Tony.

\- Désolé de briser l'ambiance, s'excusa Steve, mais j'ai eu le Colonel Fury au téléphone. Je dois reprendre mon poste dans trois jours, et être à la base dans deux. J'ai déjà pris un billet au départ des Açores. Ça tombe plutôt bien en fait.

\- Tu t'en vas ? Fit Tony visiblement déçu.

\- Je rentre à la base. J'étais censé reprendre que dans deux semaines, mais il y a eu un pépin, et ils ont besoin de moi. Désolé Tony. Mais merci pour la croisière. C'était vraiment cool.

\- Quand est ton avion ?

\- Dans six heures. C'est un charter de l'armée qui me récupère. Un avion de cargaison. Il faut que je fasse mon sac.

\- Ok, pas grave. Bon, on dit, un maximum de gens dans le hors-bord d'ici … une heure, une heure et demi. Sur place, je loue une voiture pour t'accompagner à l'aéroport, et après je rejoins les autres, et on se balade dans l'île.

\- Quelqu'un pourra faire l'aller retour avec le hors-bord, pour aller chercher les autres, proposa Bruce. Ceux qui seront restés sur le yacht. Comme ça, pas de jaloux.

\- Ouais, bonne idée. Est-ce que ça convient à tout le monde ? Bon, va falloir aller lever ceux qui dorment encore, ces feignasses.

\- Hôpital, charité, tout ça Tony, ricana Betty. »

Loki finit son petit-déjeuner et alla se changer dans la suite principale. Il n'avait pas prévu d'aller crapahuter dans la nature, et se choisit d'autres vêtements. Mais alors qu'il finissait de s'habiller dans la salle de bain, il entendit deux personnes entrer dans la chambre.

Il regarda par l'entrebâillement de la porte, et ne fut pas vraiment surpris de voir Steve plaquer Tony contre la bibliothèque (c'était donc à ça qu'elle servait) et l'embrasser à perdre haleine, une main dans son pantalon. Loki allait s'annoncer, quand Steve baissa le pantalon de pyjama de Tony d'un coup sec et empoigna le sexe du milliardaire d'une main ferme, son autre main allant se perdre entre ses fesses, et Loki était positivement sûr qu'il ne faisait pas que les peloter.

« Aah, s'écria Tony en se cambrant. Putain oui ! »

Steve lui mordit l'oreille, puis le retourna. Tony s'accrocha aux étagères, renversant quelques livres au passage, et se cambra, cul en avant. Steve sortit sa propre érection de son jeans, se masturba brièvement puis pénétra Tony comme s'il s'agissait de beurre.

A partir de ce moment, Loki reprit ses esprits, et s'écarta de la porte. Il s'assit par terre, sur le carrelage de la salle de bain et attendit. Heureusement pour lui, il s'agissait d'une baise, vite fait, bien fait, car dix minutes plus tard, il entendait Steve remonter sa braguette, puis des bruits de baisers mouillés.

« Rendez-vous dans une demi-heure au hors-bord, dit Steve. »

Tony ne répondit rien, en tout cas Loki ne l'entendit pas, et Steve quitta la pièce. Ce fut à ce moment que Tony, complètement nu, du sperme coulant encore sur son ventre et entre ses jambes, entra dans la salle de bain.

« Hey, fit Loki. Désolé. Vous avez été tellement rapide, que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de vous prévenir de ma présence. »

Tony ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois, sans rien dire.

« Probablement l'une des expériences les plus bizarres de ma vie, continua Loki incapable de s'arrêter. Et je compte la fois où j'ai dû accompagner un groupe de touristes japonais qui voulait visiter la déchetterie de Reykjavík. Jamais compris pourquoi. Mais je parle, je vais te laisser prendre ta douche, désolé. »

Et Loki prit ses jambes à son cou.

Le reste de la journée fut un peu gênante, mais pas tant que ça. Quand Tony revint après avoir déposé Steve à l'aéroport, le groupe se scinda en deux. Une partie voulait visiter l'île, et l'autre voulait profiter de la plage de sable blanc et de l'eau turquoise. Loki évidemment faisait partie du groupe des crapahuteurs, et Tony à la surprise de personne voulait bronzer sans rien faire d'autre sur une plage paradisiaque.

Loki partit donc de son côté avec Thor, Jane, Phil, Bruce et Natasha, tandis que les autres, Tony, Bucky, Betty, Maria et Clint se prélassaient sur la plage. Rhodes était resté sur le bateau. C'était le seul qui travaillait en réalité parmi les invités de Stark, et il avait régulièrement des visioconférences avec les bureaux de Stark Industries.

C'était la pleine saison touristique, il y avait beaucoup de monde. Mais malgré tout, la nature restait enchanteresse. Loki, qui n'avait jamais vécu sous ce genre de climat, trouvait tout magnifique et exotique. Il fallait bien Bruce et Phil réunis pour l'empêcher de s'écarter du groupe à chaque pas, pour se perdre au-delà des sentiers balisés, parce qu'il avait vu une fleur, un animal, un insecte qu'il voulait photographier.

Avec Natasha, il était le plus jeune de l'équipée, et son enthousiasme faisait sourire les autres, malheureusement un peu plus blasés que lui par leur mode de vie. Ils rentrèrent à la plage pour l'heure de midi, la faim au ventre. Leur escapade leur avait bien ouvert l'appétit.

« Rhodey est pas là ? Demanda Tony en s'asseyant à table.

\- Il est toujours en visio avec le siège, répondit Maria.

\- Qui lui tient la jambe comme ça ?

\- Le département juridique. »

Tony fronça les sourcils mais n'ajouta rien. Il se mura dans le silence jusqu'au retour de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci avait la mine grave. Malgré tout, le reste de la tablée restait joyeux, et Loki n'y prêta bientôt plus attention. Tony annonça que l'Alfa Maximus allait reprendre la mer dans l'après-midi, et que donc les convives devaient rester sur le bateau.

Le soir venu, Loki dut admettre qu'il s'amusait bien sur le yacht. Ce n'était certes pas comparable avec une traversée en solitaire, mais ce n'était pas pesant comme il l'avait imaginé. Il avait un peu l'impression d'entrer dans la quatrième dimension parfois, mais tout le monde était plutôt sympathique avec lui, et ne le laissait pas se complaire dans sa solitude.

Il aimait beaucoup Bruce et Betty, et Loki sentait qu'ils étaient le genre de personne avec qui il pouvait devenir facilement ami. Il avait aussi bien accroché avec Jane. En fait, s'il y réfléchissait bien, les personnes avec qui il s'entendait le mieux étaient les scientifiques. Bruce, Betty, Jane, et Tony bien sûr. Peut-être s'était-il trompé de voie. Il aurait dû étudier les sciences, et pas l'économie.

Fatigué par la randonnée du matin, et par les fêtes successives de ces deux derniers jours, Loki se glissa dans le lit, sans attendre le propriétaire des lieux. Il commençait à s'assoupir quand Tony entra. Depuis le midi, il avait l'air sombre.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Loki en se redressant dans le lit.

\- Des soucis avec SI, soupira Tony en se passant une main dans les cheveux. »

Il se dirigea vers le minibar de la chambre et se servit un verre de whisky.

« Tu veux quelque chose ?

\- Non merci. Est-ce que c'est le genre de soucis qui implique des plans sociaux ?

\- Hein ? Non. J'espère pas. Non, normalement, il n'y a pas de raison. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Mon frère, Byleist, travaille pour Stark Industries. Il est directeur des ventes au siège de Reykjavík.

\- Vraiment ? Le monde est petit.

\- C'est surtout l'un des plus gros employeurs du pays, rétorqua Loki. Donc que mon frère travaille pour ta boîte, ce n'est pas vraiment surprenant.

\- Si tu le dis, fit Tony en avalant le fond de son verre. Au fait, pour tout à l'heure …

\- Je suis désolé, répondit précipitamment Loki. J'aurai dû me manifester dès que vous êtes entrés. Ça aurait été un peu mortifiant, mais moins que … ça.

\- Il faut dire que j'aurais dû me douter que tu serais là. J'ai pas réfléchi.

\- En même temps, vu à quoi tu étais occupé, ça peut se comprendre, persifla Loki avec un sourire.

\- Et donc … tu as vu, ou juste entendu ?

\- J'en ai vu une partie, jusqu'à … euh, la pénétration. Après je suis allé m'asseoir au fond de la salle de bain, et j'ai attendu que vous ayez fini.

\- C'est tellement gênant mec, gémit Tony. Et sinon, t'as rien ressenti ?

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'à ça ! S'exclama Loki un peu outré. Obsédé ! Est-ce que je te demande moi, ce que ça fait d'être enculé ?

\- Ben, c'est plutôt chouette, si c'est bien fait. La pression sur la prostate, ça peut t'emmener vite fait au septième ciel.

\- C'était une question rhétorique ! S'écria Loki en lui balançant son oreiller à la figure. Je ne voulais pas vraiment le savoir !

\- Je sais, mais j'aime bien choquer les gens. Alors ? Rien ressenti ?

\- De la gêne et de l'ennui. Puisque tu tiens vraiment à le savoir.

\- Je suis vexé. Me regarder m'ébattre, une queue entre les fesses ne t'a pas fait d'effet, c'est mauvais pour ma réputation de play-boy.

\- Je crois que tu as trop bu, Tony, répliqua Loki. Tu t'égares.

\- T'as raison. C'est l'heure de se coucher. »

Quand Loki se réveilla le lendemain, la première chose qu'il se dit était que dormir dans les bras de Tony était en passe de devenir une habitude. Cette fois, ils étaient en cuillère, le milliardaire dans son dos, le tenant solidement contre sa poitrine. C'était chaud, c'était doux, c'était agréable, et Loki n'eut pas vraiment envie de sortir du lit.

Les jours défilèrent, tranquilles, rythmés par les mêmes choses, par le même luxe. Nourriture délicieuse, massage exquis, discussions passionnantes. Et toujours, le réveil dans les bras de Tony, comme si c'était normal. Ils se rapprochaient lentement mais sûrement des Caraïbes, et des côtes américaines. Déjà, Tony avait décrété que Loki installerait son bateau sur sa plage privée à proximité de Miami, à deux pas de sa villa. Lui pouvait se permettre de travailler chez lui, à deux mille cinq cent kilomètres du siège de son entreprise.

Il avait expliqué à Loki qu'il n'était 'que' le propriétaire de Stark Industries, et que le CEO était Obadiah Stane, un vieil associé de son père, qui était un peu sa figure paternelle, et en qui il avait toute confiance. Lui, Tony Stark, était là pour épater la galerie et inventer les technologies qui révolutionnaient le monde.

Loki se souvenait de la sortie du premier Starkphone. D'un coup, tous les autres téléphones mobiles étaient devenus obsolètes, peu dignes d'intérêt. Même l'Iphone, sorti deux mois auparavant, et créant un buzz monstrueux, avait fait pâle figure à côté de celui de Stark Industries. Dans la foulée, l'entreprise avait sorti le Starkpad, la toute première tablette performante et accessible au plus grand nombre. Les ventes avaient explosé.

Mais le groupe Stark n'était pas seulement leader des nouvelles technologies de télécommunication. Il était aussi implanté dans l'agroalimentaire, dans le médical et même dans la haute couture et le prêt-à-porter.

La croisière ayant pris vraiment beaucoup de retard, l'escale dans les Caraïbes fut courte. Loki ne se priva pas de prendre beaucoup de photos des Bahamas pour alimenter son blog. Au fur et à mesure de l'aventure, il était devenu tellement proche de Tony que Bruce se permit de lui demander s'il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Loki avait rougi et assuré que non. Mais s'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, la réponse était tout autre.

Il n'y avait pas rien, mais il n'y avait pas non plus 'quelque chose'. Loki n'avait pas pour habitude de se voiler la face, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait le crier à la face du monde. Et puis c'était trop tôt, ses sentiments avaient encore le temps de changer. Il pouvait se rendre compte à tout moment que _ça_ n'avait pas d'avenir. Il allait repartir, naviguer pendant encore une année, rentrer en Islande, et puis trouver un travail, ou se lancer dans l'économie sociale et solidaire. Il ne reverrait probablement jamais Tony Stark. Ils garderaient vaguement contact un temps peut-être, mais cela allait finir par s'étioler et s'évanouir. Pas de quoi en faire des déclarations.

Dans le port de Miami, un camion attendait déjà de récupérer son sloop pour l'emporter près de la villa de Tony. Ce fut une opération un peu délicate, car il ne fallait pas abîmer la coque du navire qui était déjà mal en point, mais les dockers connaissaient leur boulot et s'en sortirent haut la main. Les au revoir et les adieux rendirent Loki un peu émotif, puis ils partirent chacun de leur côté.

Un peu de route plus tard, Tony faisait entrer Loki chez lui, dans sa villa, dont la propriété était protégée par de hauts murs et des caméras de surveillance. L'endroit était du même acabit que le yacht. Les meubles étaient designés par de grands créateurs, des toiles de maîtres habillaient les murs, une immense baie vitrée ronde inondait le rez-de-chaussée de lumière, et faisait face à l'océan. Une assistante attendait déjà dans l'immense pièce à vivre, habillée d'un tailleur gris et de talons vertigineux. Loki sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher quand il reconnut Pepper Potts.

« Ouais, Pep' est super polyvalente. Elle dirige mes bateaux, et ma vie.

\- Je préfère diriger les bateaux, répliqua-t-elle. Au moins, je ne suis pas obligée de leur crier dessus pour qu'ils se lèvent le matin.

\- Vous êtes cruelle Mrs Potts.

\- Vous aimez ça. Monsieur Stane a appelé, il sera là dans l'après-midi. Il a dit qu'il prenait l'hélicoptère pour venir.

\- C'est encore plus inquiétant que je ne le croyais, marmonna Tony. Pas de nouvelle du service juridique ?

\- Pas avant demain. Monsieur Rhodes n'arrivait qu'aujourd'hui. Il faut attendre un peu. Malgré tout, Monsieur Rhodes vous a laissé un mémo. »

Tony tapota ses poches de pantalon.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mon Starkphone ?

\- Vous l'aviez laissé dans votre cabine sur l'Alfa Maximus, répondit Potts en le lui tendant. Maintenant, revenons à des trivialités. J'ai besoin de votre signature sur ces documents. »

La femme dégaina un stylo et désigna la table derrière elle où une pile de pochettes et de papiers attendaient.

« C'est quoi ?

\- La pochette bleue concerne la dernière assemblée générale des actionnaires. La verte est votre accord pour la mise en vente de la version deluxe du Starkpad troisième génération. La jaune concerne la grille des salaires, et la rouge est votre emploi du temps des six prochains mois. Galas de charité inclus.

\- Vous savez ce qu'on va faire ? Je vais lire ça et vous allez faire visiter la villa à Loki.

\- Très bien Monsieur Stark. Monsieur Jötunheim, suivez-moi je vous prie. »

Potts l'emmena donc à l'étage où elle lui montra la suite principale où Tony dormait, la suite secondaire pour les invités, puis ils repassèrent par le rez-de-chaussée. Il y avait un bureau bibliothèque où Tony lisait avec concentration, paraphant les pages les unes après les autres. Potts l'introduisit ensuite dans la cuisine, où elle lui montra comment se servir de l'électroménager high-tech. Puis elle le conduisit en bas d'une volée de marche, jusque devant une porte en verre renforcé, pare-balle et tout ce qui se faisait de mieux en terme de sécurité anti-intrusion. C'était l'atelier de Tony, où personne ne pouvait entrer sans sa présence. Enfin, elle lui fit faire un tour de la propriété extérieure, lui montrant un petit sentier qui descendait jusqu'à la plage privée de Tony où l'attendait son bateau. Évidemment, que serait une villa sans son immense piscine, malgré la proximité de la mer, son salon extérieur, son barbecue de compétition, son mini terrain de golf, et tout caprice que pouvait se permettre un milliardaire (comme un garage abritant au bas mot une douzaine de véhicules).

Quand ils rentrèrent dans la villa, Tony n'avait toujours pas fini de lire les documents apportés par Potts. Loki et elle se préparèrent chacun un thé, et s'assirent dans le salon face à la baie vitrée. Elle l'informa que les outils qu'il avait réclamé pour réparer son sloop, ainsi que les matériaux arrivaient dans l'après-midi ou le lendemain. Ils étaient en train d'échanger plaisamment sur le voyage à bord du yacht, quand un grand bruit se fit entendre. Un hélicoptère se posait dans le jardin, à un endroit apparemment prévu pour cela.

Un homme chauve, à la barbe grisonnante, portant un costume noir et une mallette de cuir à la main, sortit de l'appareil et entra dans la villa.

« Monsieur Stane, le salua Potts en se levant et en tendant la main. Avez-vous fait bon voyage ?

\- L'hélico ne vaudra jamais un jet, mais ce n'était pas si mal, répondit l'homme. Merci Mrs Potts.

\- Laissez-moi vous présenter Monsieur Loki Jötunheim, dont Monsieur Stark vous a parlé.

\- C'est vous le fameux naufragé. Désolé, s'excusa-t-il en lui broyant littéralement les doigts. Ces jeunes sont de vrais casse-cou, qui ne se rendent pas compte de la valeur des choses. S'ils étaient partis de rien comme Howard et moi, ils n'auraient pas ce comportement.

\- En attendant, répliqua Tony en sortant du bureau tout sourire, si je t'avais écouté, on vendrait toujours ces putains d'armes. Ça fait du bien de te voir Obi.

\- Ouais, ouais. A moi aussi tu m'as manqué.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu m'apportes de beau ?

\- Des emmerdes, comme toujours, répondit Stane en désignant sa mallette.

\- Désolé Loki, mais je vais encore devoir te faire attendre.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. J'attends la livraison du matériel, et ensuite, je passerai mon temps à réparer mon bateau. Tu as tout à fait le temps de t'occuper de ton entreprise.

\- Tout va bien ? Il faut que je rentre à New-York, dit Potts. Vous avez votre emploi du temps, Monsieur Stark, je compte sur vous pour ne pas y déroger.

\- Ne vous en faites pas Mrs Potts. Profitez de vos quelques jours de repos, vous les avez bien mérités. »

Pepper salua tout le monde une dernière fois, puis quitta la villa à bord d'une petite voiture rouge et nerveuse.

En attendant Loki monta à l'étage, prendre ses marques en quelque sorte. La suite secondaire était presque aussi grande que la cabine où ils avaient dormi pendant presque deux semaines avec Tony, sur le yacht. Il y avait un lit double king size, évidemment, au milieu de la pièce, un banc rembourré au pied du lit, et de grandes fenêtres donnant vue sur la propriété. Est-ce que les décorations en crème et noir étaient si à la mode ? Loki appréciait bien sûr, mais c'était un peu monotone, et sans âme. A gauche du lit, une porte coulissante donnait sur une salle de bain (noire et crème), et dans la chambre il y avait un bureau et une petite bibliothèque. Loki jeta un œil aux livres proposés, et sans surprise, il s'agissait de grands classiques de la littérature américaine, neufs, jamais ouverts.

Après avoir fait le tour, Loki s'ennuya rapidement. Des bruits de voix à l'étage inférieur le motivèrent à redescendre. Mais arrivé dans le couloir, en haut des escaliers, il entendit son nom dans la conversation entre les deux hommes. Il s'immobilisa, à l'abri des regards, et tendit l'oreille.

« Et donc ce type là, Loki, c'est une histoire de sugar daddy ?

\- Non, pas du tout. Il n'y a rien entre lui et moi, et il a été très clair, il n'y aura rien.

\- Je te reconnais bien là Tony, ricana Stane. A tenter ta chance avec le premier venu. Même si je dois dire que celui-là est vraiment pas mal. Je sais pas pourquoi, il a un petit air de dandy britannique.

\- Il a fait ses études à Londres. Il est islandais, mais il a eu une bourse pour la London School of Economics.

\- Tu déconnes ? Et ce type a décidé de faire le tour du monde à la voile ? Tu lui as proposé de l'embaucher ?

\- Bien sûr ! Tu me prends pour qui ? Il a refusé aussi sec.

\- T'as pas dû être assez persuasif. Tu lui as proposé combien.

\- On n'en est pas arrivé là. Il est … tu vas rire. Il est anti-libéral.

\- La LSE, c'est plus ce que c'était, soupira Stane. Bon. Tu le baises pas, il veut pas d'argent. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là alors ? T'es sûr que c'est pas un journaliste ou un espion ?

\- S'il te plaît, râla Tony. Il a pas du tout le profil. Et puis Rhodey a déjà fait des recherches sur lui. Il est clean. Je lui fais confiance.

\- Toi ? Tu fais confiance à quelqu'un d'autre que toi-même ?

\- J'ai confiance en plein de gens ! Toi, Rhodey, Pepper, Happy.

\- Mais j'ai jamais dormi dans ton lit. T'es sûr qu'il n'y a rien entre vous ?

\- Sûr Obi. T'es chiant.

\- Sois prudent quand même. Ça m'a pas l'air net, cette histoire. Et tu sais que j'ai tendance à bien flairer les coups foireux. Ce type cache quelque chose, je sais pas quoi, et ça m'inquiète.

\- Sincèrement, soupira Tony. Comment tu peux dire ça alors que tu ne lui a parlé qu'une fois ? Relaxe. Je gère. Pour une fois, fais moi confiance.

\- D'accord. Mais après, tu viendras pas pleurer parce que quelqu'un aura encore vendu des infos dans la presse à scandale. Putain ! Éloigne ce chat de moi ! A chaque fois qu'il me voit, il essaye de me griffer ! »

Loki se recula et sans bruit, retourna dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée. Il s'assit sur son lit et se prit la tête dans les mains.

Stane ne lui faisait pas confiance, et Loki n'en avait sincèrement rien à faire. Tony lui, lui faisait confiance, et cela voulait tout dire pour l'islandais. Tony qui était persuadé que sa relation avec lui serait à jamais en tout bien tout honneur. Mais Loki n'en était plus aussi sûr. Chaque nouvelle journée aux côtés de Tony faisait naître des sentiments de plus en plus fort. Si au début, cela aurait pu passer pour une très forte amitié, maintenant, c'était beaucoup moins ambiguë, beaucoup plus franc. Loki tombait amoureux, et cela le terrifiait.

Il était déjà tombé amoureux, plusieurs fois, avant et après le goujat qui l'avait dépucelé en Angleterre. Mais cette fois, l'amour se teintait de désir, et ça, Loki ne le voulait pas. Il ne savait pas faire face au désir sexuel. Il n'en éprouvait pour ainsi dire jamais. C'était trop étrange, trop rare, trop déconcertant.

Ce n'était même pas la faute de Tony, car à part dormir ensemble, ils n'avaient rien fait d'extraordinaire. Ils s'entendaient très bien, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait tenté de séduire le second. Pourtant c'était arrivé. Loki était séduit, amoureux et désirant. Il était foutu.

Un long moment plus tard, Loki entendit l'hélicoptère repartir, et Tony monter.

« Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, j'étais juste … je me reposais, répondit Loki en souriant faiblement.

\- La première partie de ton équipement est arrivée. Je leur ai dit de tout déposer sur la plage, dans le cabanon. Tu veux venir voir ? »

Loki acquiesça et ils partirent tous deux sur le petit chemin descendant.

« Je … j'ai entendu une partie de la conversation que tu as eu avec Obadiah, avoua Loki le nez bas. Ce n'était pas voulu, et je suis vite retourné dans la chambre, je suis désolé. Mais … Il ne m'aime pas.

\- Obi n'aime personne, répondit Tony. C'est un paranoïaque notoire. Il ne te connaît pas. Tout ce qu'il voit, c'est un mec que j'ai ramassé, et que je fais vivre chez moi. Alors forcément, il imagine des trucs.

\- C'est quoi un sugar daddy ?

\- Tu ne connais pas ?

\- Non, je ne crois pas qu'on ait un terme équivalent en islandais.

\- Bon, en gros c'est une relation où une personne jeune et belle vit au crochet d'une personne moins jeune et moins belle mais plus riche, en échange de sexe. Le riche de l'histoire est appelé sugar daddy.

\- Ça ressemble à de la prostitution.

\- Pour certains, ouais, ça s'en rapproche drôlement. Pour d'autres, c'est comme ça qu'ils kiffent leur couple.

\- Je me sens un peu insulté quand même.

\- Oh, allez ! Pense au positif ! Ça veut dire que Obi te trouve canon.

\- Tu m'en vois ravi, railla Loki avec une grimace. »

Les cartons contenant les outils avaient été entreposés dans un grand cabanon où Tony rangeait des affaires de plage, comme des transats ou des parasols. Loki déballa le tout minutieusement, montrant à Tony chaque outil pour travailler le bois manuellement.

« Comment tu fais pour avoir les mains aussi fines, après avoir retapé un bateau pendant un an ? S'étonna le milliardaire.

\- Si je te le dis, tu ne te moqueras pas de moi ?

\- Peut-être un peu, mais je ne le répéterai pas, promis.

\- Je travaille avec des gants, et je me fais des manucures régulièrement.

\- Régulièrement ? C'est-à-dire ?

\- Quand je travaille assidûment, tous les deux jours. Et tu ne l'as pas remarqué sur le yacht, parce que j'utilisais tes produits, mais je m'applique de la crème hydratante tous les matins et tous les soirs. Sur le bateau, j'avais un pot de crème, parce que le sel ça attaque la peau. Mais il a coulé je crois.

\- Incroyable. Tu navigues avec presque rien, et trois ronds, mais tu as ton pot de crème hydratante pour les mains.

\- On a tous nos manies, râla Loki. Tu ferais quoi si tu n'avais plus tes t-shirts de groupes de rock ?

\- Mais c'est pas pareil ! J'en ai besoin de ces t-shirts. Ils sont ma marque de fabrique.

\- Et j'aime avoir les mains douces. Chacun son truc.

\- Bon d'accord. Je dirai plus rien. Mais plus de remarque sur mes t-shirts, hein ? »

Loki sourit. Cet homme était extraordinaire, et si attachant. Il était bel et bien foutu.

Le lendemain, Loki se leva tôt pour commencer à travailler sur son bateau. Même sans avoir reçu les matériaux, il y avait déjà fort à faire. Il travailla durement, et réceptionna les livreurs qui apportèrent le bois, durant la matinée. Il commença à s'organiser sérieusement, priorisant certaines choses par rapport à d'autres, faisant un tour plus complet des dégâts, réfléchissant à comment il allait procéder. Il ponça et façonna le trou dans la coque, retirant certaines planches, en fortifiant d'autres.

Il était si immergé dans le travail du bois qu'il en oublia l'heure. Quand il releva enfin la tête, le soleil était haut, il avait faim et soif, et Tony l'observait, assis sur le sable, une grande glacière grise à côté de lui.

« Je me demandais quand tu allais t'apercevoir de ma présence, rit-il en lui tendant une bouteille d'eau fraîche. Tu as eu de la chance d'être à l'ombre de ton ouvrage, parce qu'avec un soleil pareil, tu aurais fait une insolation en quelques minutes. Y a plein de parasols dans le cabanon, et il y a des draps. On va pouvoir pique-niquer, si tu as faim.

\- Je meurs littéralement de faim, avoua Loki. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Presque une heure et demi. »

Ils s'installèrent comme l'avait proposé Tony, et mangèrent avec appétit.

« Tu m'aideras cet après-midi ? Tu avais promis.

\- Je vais te ralentir, protesta Tony avec mauvaise foi.

\- Tu es capable de démonter et remonter un ordinateur les yeux fermés et tu as peur de ne pas savoir utiliser un rabot à main ? Tu te fais désirer. »

Tony céda, à la grande joie de Loki qui passa un temps fou à lui montrer comment fonctionnait chaque outil, à raconter comment il avait monté chaque planche, chaque tasseau, chaque bout. Tony l'écoutait le sourire aux lèvres, participant finalement avec enthousiasme. Il revint sur la plage durant les après-midi du lendemain et du sur-lendemain, mais participa moins. Il se contentait d'être là, d'aider parfois, mais de surtout tenir compagnie à Loki, lui tendre une boisson fraîche au moment opportun, de rajuster les parasols, et de l'arracher à son travail quand la lumière baissait.

Les jours passèrent, les sentiments de Loki se renforçaient, et son désir le brûlait de l'intérieur. Il était arrivé à un point tel qu'il s'était masturbé sous sa douche, un matin, après un rêve particulièrement détaillé. Il ne s'était pas masturbé depuis des années. C'était très étrange de ressentir ça, ce plaisir à la fois rassasié et inassouvi. Il n'avait rien laissé paraître bien sûr. Il n'aurait manqué plus que ça, s'humilier ainsi devant l'homme qu'il aimait.

Il savait bien sûr que Tony ne l'aurait pas rejeté, qu'il n'aurait pas dit non à une liaison. Mais Tony n'était pas amoureux de lui, et quand bien même, ils n'avaient pas du tout la même vie. Ils n'étaient pas du même monde.

Loki se levait tôt, n'aimait pas être trop entouré, était un voyageur dans l'âme, idéaliste et rêveur.

Tony était un fêtard, il aimait la foule, le sexe et l'alcool. Il dirigeait une des plus grandes multinationales du monde, et concevait des œuvres d'art électroniques.

Ils n'avaient rien en commun à part une collision au large du Portugal.

C'était le soir. Tony était absent, appelé à New-York pour deux jours. Loki se retrouvait seul avec ses pensées dans la villa immense et vide. Il ne sentait pas vraiment en sécurité ainsi. Tony lui avait montré le système de sécurité, le bouton caché qui appelait la police, et la cachette de son revolver. Mais même en sachant tout cela, Loki angoissait un peu. Ce fut pour cela qu'il sursauta violemment quand il entendit quelqu'un entrer.

« Qui est là ? Lança-t-il en bravant sa peur. »

Il était assez loin du système de sécurité et du bouton secret.

« J'le crois pas, marmonna l'homme qui était entré. Son gigolo est encore là. »

Loki ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quand il reconnu l'arrivant : Obadiah Stane.

« Monsieur Stane, salua-t-il froidement. Tony n'est pas là.

\- Bien entendu qu'il est pas là. Il manquerait plus que ça. »

Le cœur de Loki manqua un battement quand il vit l'arme à feu dans la main de Stane, contre sa jambe. Il déglutit péniblement.

« Je peux peut-être faire quelque chose pour vous aider, offrit-il en essayant de se déplacer subtilement.

\- Peut-être bien, répondit Stane nonchalamment. Vois-tu, Tony garde tout ses documents importants dans son coffre-fort, dans son laboratoire. Malheureusement pour moi, je n'ai pas le code d'entrée de son labo. Mais je suis sûr que toi, tu le connais.

\- Vous vous trompez, Monsieur Stane, le détrompa Loki. Je n'ai pas ce code. Tony ne me l'a jamais donné.

\- Mais tu ne l'as jamais vu le taper ? Allez, je te croirai pas si tu me disais qu'il ne t'a jamais baisé sur son établi. Je sais que c'est son fantasme le plus récurrent.

\- Tony et moi n'entretenons pas ce genre de relation, dit Loki en essayant de maîtriser le tremblement de fureur dans sa voix.

\- Putain, c'est pas vrai ! Il a fallu que je tombe sur le seul gigolo asexué du monde. Il te paie tout, et il peut même pas te baiser ? Il se fait avoir. Enfin, c'est pas comme si ça m'importait. Mais sûr que si c'était moi, avec un cul comme le tien, tu n'y aurais pas coupé. »

Loki déglutit et se recula vers le bouton d'alarme. Mais Stane leva brusquement son arme vers lui. Loki leva les mains par réflexe, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

« Pas de ça avec moi, mon coco. Je sais ce que tu as en tête, et il n'est pas question que la police s'en mêle. Voilà mon problème : Tony a récupéré des preuves contre moi. Beaucoup de preuves. Et je sais qu'il les garde dans son coffre-fort. Donc, tu vas appeler Tony, inventer un baratin, n'importe quoi, mais tu vas lui faire dire son code. Sinon, et bien, je me verrai dans l'obligation de te mettre une balle dans la tête. »

Loki était à deux doigts de l'hyperventilation. L'arme pointée vers lui ne tremblait pas, preuve de la détermination de l'homme chauve.

« Vous allez me tuer quand même, comprit Loki d'une voix blanche en levant les yeux vers le visage de Stane.

\- Oh, tout de suite … Où est la confiance là-dedans ? Il est possible que je te tire dessus quand même, mais ce n'est pas sûr. Es-tu prêt à prendre le risque ? Et ne pense même pas à te mettre à pleurer parce que je te tirerai une balle dans le genou. Les larmes, ça m'énerve. »

Loki essayait de réfléchir. Il ne voyait pas de solution, aucune échappatoire. Soudain, un élément que ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait anticipé se manifesta. Jarvis grimpa sur Stane, toutes griffes dehors, et l'attaqua au visage. Le coup de feu partit tout seul, et toucha Loki au niveau du ventre, probablement dans les intestins. Il poussa un petit cri de détresse et tenta de se rattraper à quelque chose, mais en vain. Il trébucha, une main sur sa plaie sanguinolente, et tomba au sol. La tête lui tournait et il avait la nausée. Il entendit un miaulement déchirant, quand Stane donna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre de Jarvis, l'envoyant valser contre la baie vitrée. L'homme d'affaire pointa son arme sur le Maine Coon assommé au sol.

« Non, gémit Loki. Ne faites pas de mal à Jarvis. »

L'homme en costume lui jeta un œil surpris.

« Tu pisses le sang, mais tu t'inquiètes pour le chat ? T'es vraiment bizarre. Mais bon, on va dire que c'est ta dernière volonté. Puisque tu vas pas être capable de tenir une conversation avec Tony, c'est moi qui vais l'appeler. Et comme j'ai pas confiance, tu vas venir là. »

Il tira Loki par le poignet, et lui lia les mains dans le dos avec sa propre cravate. Puis il sortit un Starkphone dernière génération.

« Tony ! Fit-il d'une voix enjouée. Mon presque fils. Devine à qui je tiens compagnie ce soir, pendant ton absence ? Écoute, nous savons tous les deux à quel jeu de dupe nous jouons. Mais c'est moi qui ait la main ce soir. Ton escort-boy a déjà pris une bastos dans le ventre par ta faute. Il serait dommage qu'il se vide de son sang sur ton tapis Angelo à deux mille cinq cent dollars. Je veux le code de ton atelier. Et oui, j'appellerai une ambulance pour ton petit-copain. Tu le baises même pas. Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour lui ? Quoi ? Pourquoi je veux le code de ton atelier ? Réfléchis Tony. Y a mon assurance vie dedans. Tes petits secrets, les plans de tes nouvelles créations, et pleins de trucs dont je ne me doute même pas de l'existence. J'ai déjà l'argent et l'hélico pour quitter le pays. Il me manque plus que l'assurance de n'avoir personne à mes trousses là où je serai. Allez Tony. Ton escort faiblit à vue d'œil. Bon d'accord. »

Stane lui tendit l'appareil à hauteur du visage.

« Dis bonjour à Tony toi.

\- Tony, gémit Loki. Il a blessé Jarvis. »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais c'était très important. Tant qu'il se concentrait sur le chat, il pensait qu'il ne mourrait pas. Il ne pouvait pas mourir alors que Jarvis avait besoin de lui.

Stane éclata de rire.

« Il s'inquiète pour ton matou. Il est trop mignon. Bon le code. Ben tu vois quand tu veux. Allez. A jamais Tony. »

Et il raccrocha. Sans un autre regard pour Loki, à demi allongé sur le sol, se vidant peu à peu de son sang, il descendit les marches qui menaient à l'atelier de Tony. Loki le perdit très vite de vue, mais après quelques secondes, une sirène se mit à hurler, et une lumière rouge clignotante illumina la villa. Sentant que l'homme d'affaire allait remonter furieux et prêt à le tuer, Loki sentit une vague d'adrénaline envahir ses veines. Il se leva, les mains toujours attachées dans son dos, et s'approcha des escaliers menant au sous-sol. Alors que Stane remontait les marches quatre à quatre, Loki, dans un effort surhumain, surgit devant lui et lui envoya un vigoureux coup de pied dans la poitrine. Surpris et déséquilibré, Stane bascula en arrière. Loki regarda sa chute, comme au ralenti. Stane rebondit plusieurs fois, ses membres et sa tête prenant des positions grotesques et improbables, pour finalement s'immobiliser tout en bas. Du sang s'écoulait d'une plaie, formant une petite flaque devant la porte renforcée du laboratoire.

Loki s'éloigna et se rapprocha de Jarvis. Malheureusement, ses mains étaient toujours liées dans son dos. Il s'agenouilla et posa sa tête sur le ventre de l'animal essayant de percevoir un pouls ou une respiration. Il fut vite soulagé. Tellement soulagé qu'il sentit une sorte de pression s'envoler. Et ce fut le noir.

Il voguait. Il voguait pour la première fois depuis des semaines sur son sloop. Il faisait froid cependant. Mais ce n'était pas désagréable.

Il y avait quelque chose de pas naturel. Il ne faisait pas humide. Où étaient les embruns ? Où étaient les vagues ? Ce n'était pas le sloop. C'était le yacht. Mais il faisait noir. Il était seul. Le yacht était vide de tout meuble et de toute âme. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, mais il avait mal au ventre. Pourquoi avait-il mal au ventre, il n'avait jamais eu le mal de mer avant ?

Il y avait des murmures parfois, mais Loki leur criait de se taire. Il ne voulait pas devenir fou. Il ne voulait pas entendre de voix. Ça faisait peur. Que faisait-il sur ce tapis ? Il était chaud, mais quelque chose le tâchait. Du sang. Quelqu'un avait saigné ? Quelqu'un était blessé ! Jarvis ! Jarvis avait besoin d'aide !

Loki ouvrit les yeux, des bruits suraiguës lui vrillaient la tête et quelque chose l'empêchait de parler. Ce quelque chose lui fut retiré, c'était un masque. Un masque médical. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'il se réveille … à l'hôpital ?

Ses souvenirs revinrent en quelques secondes, d'abord flous puis s'éclaircissant. Il sentait que quelqu'un s'agitait autour de lui, mais sa vue était trouble. Il se rendormit.

Son second réveil fut un peu moins perturbant. D'abord, il y avait moins de bruits, et il semblait être seul. De grands rideaux blancs l'entouraient, et quelques secondes plus tard, une infirmière en uniforme bleu-vert arriva. Elle lui posa quelques questions, puis appela une femme médecin.

« Bonjour Monsieur Jötunheim, dit-elle. Vous nous avez fait une belle peur. »

Sa voix était ferme mais pas désagréable. Elle s'exprimait clairement, et regardait Loki en face, tout en notant des choses sur une tablette en métal.

« Vous avez été blessé par balle par un homme entré illégalement dans la propriété où vous étiez, dit-elle. Des agents de police attendent de pouvoir vous poser des questions, mais ils doivent attendre mon feu vert.

\- Jarvis ? Gémit Loki. Le chat ?

\- Oh, il va bien. Il a été pris en charge par les urgences vétérinaires. Il a une patte cassée et devra se ménager pendant quelques temps, mais il a été beaucoup moins blessé que vous. Vous sentez-vous suffisamment en forme pour répondre à quelques questions de la police ? Je resterai avec vous pendant tout l'interrogatoire, en cas de besoin. Puis nous parlerons de l'intervention chirurgicale et ce qu'elle implique. Très bien. Je reviens tout de suite. »

Un instant plus tard, elle introduisait deux inspecteurs de police, un homme hispanique visiblement proche de l'âge de la retraite, et une femme noire d'une quarantaine d'années.

« Je suis l'inspectrice Weaver, et voici l'inspecteur Gonzales, se présenta-t-elle. Merci de nous recevoir aussi vite. Nous serons le plus bref possible. »

Elle posa ensuite quelques questions sur la chronologie de la soirée, et Loki put raconter ce dont il se souvenait.

« Saviez-vous ce que Monsieur Stane était venu chercher ?

\- Des preuves de quelque chose, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit à moi, et au téléphone, il a dit à Tony qu'il cherchait une assurance vie, des plans, des inventions. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Il ne vous l'a pas dit ? »

Les deux inspecteurs se regardèrent.

« Monsieur Stane est décédé, annonça l'agent Weaver gravement. Nous pensions que vous le saviez, je suis désolée de vous avoir induit en erreur.

\- Il est … mort ? répéta Loki d'une voix blanche.

\- Il est tombé dans les escaliers. Il a eu la nuque brisée, il est mort sur le coup. Est-ce vous qui l'avez poussé ?

\- Il … il était furieux d'avoir enclenché l'alarme, se mit à bégayer Loki. Il avait son pistolet. J'ai pas réfléchi. J'ai pensé que ce serait ma dernière chance. Je lui ai donné un coup de pied. Je ne pensais pas … je ne voulais pas … »

La machine qui enregistrait les battements de son cœur s'emballa et la médecin qui surveillait mit les inspecteurs à la porte. Loki hyperventilait, et des larmes de panique coulaient sur ses joues. Une infirmière et deux infirmiers entrèrent et tentèrent de le calmer. Finalement, quelqu'un injecta quelque chose dans sa perfusion, et Loki se sentit s'endormir.

Son troisième réveil fut plus pesant. Il se sentait lourd et pâteux. Ses yeux s'ouvraient difficilement et il avait l'impression que son corps pesait des tonnes.

« Hey petit frère, dit une voix en islandais.

\- Byleist ? Reconnut Loki. Que ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Mon petit frère est à l'hôpital, et il s'étonne de ma présence, sourit-il avec indulgence en anglais cette fois. »

Byleist avec un accent islandais bien plus fort que celui de Loki, mais le plus jeune comprit qu'il avait changé de langue pour être compris d'une troisième personne présente : Tony.

Loki essaya de se redresser dans son lit, mais un tiraillement sur son flanc l'en empêcha. Byleist posa une main sur son épaule.

« Les médecins ont recommandé que tu ne bouges pas trop, à cause des points de suture.

\- Tony, fit Loki d'une voix qu'il jugea lui-même pitoyable. Je suis tellement désolé.

\- Pourquoi, s'étonna celui-ci en s'approchant du lit.

\- Stane, tenta d'expliquer Loki. C'était presque ton père.

\- Un père qui a détourné tellement d'argent de ma compagnie que je me demande comment on a fait pour rester lucratif. Un père qui a essayé de me voler, et surtout, qui t'a tiré dessus.

\- Mais, continua Loki. C'est moi, c'est moi qui … l'ai poussé. »

Son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait. Byleist lui prit la main.

« Calme-toi Lo', dit-il. Personne ne t'en veut pour t'être défendu. C'était de la légitime défense.

\- Le Ministère public n'a rien requis contre toi, dit Tony. Et je ne t'en veux pas une seule seconde. Tu as même essayé de défendre Jarvis ! Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir ? Loki, ne pleure pas s'il te plaît.

\- Je l'ai tué, hoqueta-t-il le remord s'étalant dans tout son être. Je l'ai tué. J'ai tué quelqu'un. Oh, mon Dieu !

\- Calme-toi Loki, sinon les médecins vont encore devoir te donner des calmants, dit Byleist catastrophé. »

Son grand frère le prit dans ses bras, aussi adroitement que possible malgré leurs positions. S'agrippant à sa chemise, Loki parvint à faire cesser ses pleurs et à apaiser sa respiration. Il se détacha de lui, et essuya ses yeux, essayant de remettre ses pensées en ordre.

« Quand es-tu arrivé ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Il y a deux ou trois heures. J'ai reçu un appel de Monsieur Stark lui-même hier, me disant que tu avais été blessé.

\- Tony, corrigea le milliardaire.

\- _Tony_ , a fait affréter son jet pour moi, et me voilà.

\- J'ai eu très peur que la police arrive trop tard, dit Tony. Ils t'ont trouvé évanoui et en sang en haut des escaliers du sous-sol. Heureusement, la balle n'a pas touché d'organe trop important, genre l'estomac ou quelque chose comme ça. J'ai eu vraiment, _vraiment_ peur. »

Tony avait posé sa main sur le lit, tout proche de la main de Loki. Celui-ci en profita et crocheta leurs doigts ensemble.

« Moi aussi j'ai eu peur, murmura Loki. »

Sa convalescence fut longue et frustrante. D'abord, il n'eut le droit de sortir de l'hôpital qu'après six jours. Byleist était reparti en Islande depuis longtemps, et Tony ne pouvait pas rester trop de temps chaque jour. Ensuite, parce que malgré le fait qu'il soit de retour dans la villa de Tony, il ne pouvait pas continuer la restauration de son bateau (ordre des médecins !) avant longtemps. Enfin, parce que sans la réparation, et sans la présence continue de Tony (il fallait qu'il gère toutes les difficultés liées à la trahison et la mort du CEO de sa société), Loki s'ennuyait ferme et broyait du noir.

Il déprimait. Les jours où Tony n'était pas là, il s'asseyait sur la plage, et restait là, à regarder la mer, et le chantier de son bateau, laissé à l'abandon. Il avait perdu l'appétit et son enthousiasme. Il savait que son hôte s'inquiétait beaucoup, mais il n'arrivait qu'à sourire faussement quand il était présent.

Après une semaine ainsi, Tony rentra de New-York avec des invités surprises. Bruce et Betty avaient apparemment accepté de passer un week-end de trois jours à la villa. Loki ne fut pas dupe. Il s'était très bien entendu avec le couple de scientifiques sur le yacht, et le milliardaire devait partir à l'étranger ce week-end là. C'était sa manière de montrer qu'il avait compris que Loki allait mal.

Tony laissa donc Loki entre les mains du couple. L'islandais ne savait pas s'il se sentait abandonné par son hôte, ou si au contraire ces attentions le touchaient bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer. Un peu des deux peut-être.

Aussitôt que Tony ait quitté la villa, Bruce se tourna vers Loki.

« Tu nous montres ton chantier ? Je suis sûr que malgré tes mésaventures, tu as quand même avancé. »

Loki les conduisit sur la plage. Au départ pas vraiment motivé, il se retrouva à expliquer aux deux scientifiques les tenants et aboutissants du travail du bois, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Bruce semblait bien trop content de lui-même pour que ce ne soit pas suspect.

« Tu l'as fait exprès, l'accusa Loki.

\- Et ça a marché, rétorqua-t-il. Tu n'as pas eu d'épisode mélancolique.

\- C'est comme ça que Tony appelle ça ?

\- Il s'inquiète beaucoup tu sais. Et il s'en veut. Il pense que c'est en partie sa faute si tu as été blessé. On sait qu'il n'y est pour rien, n'aie pas l'air si offensé. Comment se passe la cohabitation ?

\- Bien, répondit Loki en essayant de ne pas rougir.

\- Toujours rien entre vous ? Continua Bruce avec un sourire entendu.

\- Bien sûr que non, répliqua Loki en échouant lamentablement ses joues prenant peu à peu de la couleur.

\- Oh ? Vraiment ? Minauda Betty. Qui a fait le premier pas ?

\- Je crois qu'ils n'en sont pas encore là, répondit Bruce alors que Loki était à deux doigts de la combustion spontanée. Je me trompe ? »

Loki voulu nier, mais rien ne passa ses lèvres, à part un gros soupir.

« Allez, raconte-nous tout, dit Betty en lui mettant une tasse de thé bien chaud dans les mains. »

Profitant de sa position assise, et acculé par ses amis, Jarvis sauta sur les genoux de Loki. Sa présence rassura un peu l'islandais, qui lui caressa la tête distraitement.

Au départ du bout des lèvres, puis avec un peu plus d'assurance, Loki se dévoila. Il parla de ce que voulait dire être demisexuel, de sa discussion avec Tony, et de ses sentiments qui étaient maintenant vivants et qui l'enflammaient. Il se sentait idiot, et penaud, incapable de faire le premier pas avec Tony. Il était terrorisé d'avoir le cœur à nouveau brisé, tout en sachant que ce serait inéluctable. Il finirait par partir. Il ne pouvait pas rester. Il voulait finir son tour du monde, et peut-être un an ou deux plus tard, repartir sur la mer.

Bruce et Betty se firent donc un devoir de changer les idées de Loki pendant les deux jours restants. Ils le firent sortir de la villa, pour visiter Miami, son quartier art déco, ou ses fresques murales. Ils firent de longues balades le long de la côte, au rythme peu soutenu du convalescent. Ils parlèrent de sciences, Loki se montrant vif et intéressé. Avec un peu d'explications, il arrivait à comprendre les recherches que menaient les deux scientifiques, Bruce dans le domaine de l'imagerie médicale, et Betty en pharmacologie.

Tony revint dans la nuit du dimanche au lundi, mais épuisé et jetlaggé, ses hôtes ne le virent pas avant l'après-midi. Bruce et Betty étaient déjà sur le départ, à la grande tristesse de Loki. Ils se promirent de rester en contact, et Bruce annonça à Loki que sa blessure guérissait suffisamment bien pour qu'il puisse reprendre doucement son chantier dans deux ou trois jours.

Il se retrouva bientôt seul avec un Tony à la mine chiffonnée par deux jours de voyage en jet, en Asie.

« C'était bien avec Bruce et Betty ? Bâilla-t-il en se resservant une énième tasse de café serré.

\- Très bien, sourit Loki en lui tendant le sucre. Bruce dit que je vais bientôt pouvoir reprendre la réparation du bateau.

\- Oh, c'est bien, répondit Tony. »

Mais il n'avait pas l'air de le penser. Loki mit cela sur le compte de sa fatigue.

« Écoute, commença Tony. Bruce m'a dit un truc étrange avant de partir. »

Loki fronça les sourcils.

« Il m'a dit de parler avec toi, que tu avais des trucs sur le cœur, ou quelque chose. »

Loki pinça les lèvres. Bruce, ce traître !

« Je ne vois pas de quoi il parle, dit Loki.

\- Vraiment ? Il avait l'air très soucieux. Inquiet pour toi. »

Tony s'avança, sa tassa à la main. Il était à quelques pas, Loki n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour le toucher. Ce fut Tony qui initia le mouvement. Il posa une main sur son épaule, dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant.

« Tu sais que tu peux me parler, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es mon ami Loki, dit-il avec sincérité. Tu comptes pour moi. Savoir que tu n'es pas bien… ça me mine.

\- Je… c'est probablement le contre-coup de … de Stane, dit Loki en essayant d'ignorer son cœur qui se brisait. J'ai peut-être été un peu trop mélancolique. La mer me manque, ce doit être pour ça.

\- Tu veux qu'on prenne le hors-bord, et qu'on fasse un tour sur l'eau ? Proposa Tony. »

Loki accepta avec enthousiasme, un vrai sourire sur son visage.

Ils prirent donc le hors-bord, et passèrent la fin d'après-midi sur l'eau. Loki avait revêtu un ciré, malgré la chaleur du mois d'août, pour ne pas mouiller ses bandes et les points de suture. Cela lui fit du bien. Ils s'immobilisèrent à quelques dizaines de mètres de la plage de Tony, pour admirer le coucher de soleil.

« J'aime tellement la mer, dit Loki doucement comme pour ne pas troubler l'instant. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours fait du bateau. La voile, c'est la passion de ma mère. J'étais très malheureux pendant mes études, à Londres, parce que je ne pouvais plus naviguer. C'est pour ça, entre autre, que j'ai voulu faire ce tour du monde. Me retrouver seul sur l'eau, faire le point en quelque sorte sur ma vie. En ayant fait des études d'économie, j'ai l'impression que je me suis perdu quelque part. En discutant avec toi, ou Bruce et Betty, ou Jane, je me suis dit que j'aurais peut-être dû étudier les sciences.

\- Ça n'est pas trop tard. Tu es jeune.

\- Mais encore une fois, ça m'éloignera de la mer. Je ne sais pas. Je suis perdu. »

Tony lui attrapa la main dans un geste réconfortant.

« Reprends tes études, insista Tony avec un sourire. Éthologie par exemple. Et tu étudieras la faune des océans. Ça doit être excitant. Écouter les baleines, suivre les dauphins.

\- Tu as une vision très romantique de ce métier. J'ai l'intuition que ce n'est pas aussi palpitant que ce qu'on en dit.

\- Ça doit être comme être milliardaire. Pas aussi fun que dans les livres. Plein de responsabilités. De réunions chiantes. De gens qui ne pensent qu'à vous planter littéralement un couteau dans le dos. »

Le ton du milliardaire en question était amer.

« Je suis désolé Tony, souffla Loki.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu n'y es pour rien. J'aurais dû me douter de quelque chose quand Obadiah m'a proposé de me racheter les parts de l'entreprise à la mort de mes parents. Putain, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'on découvre qu'il est à l'origine de l'accident de bagnole.

\- Tu crois ? Fit Loki horrifié.

\- Non, je ne pense pas. J'y ai réfléchi, j'ai épluché les rapports de police, je pense que c'était vraiment un accident. »

Loki s'aperçut que Tony tenait toujours sa main, et qu'il lui caressait les doigts distraitement avec son pouce. C'était agréable, et _intime_. Il se sentait un peu pris au piège. S'il enlevait sa main, Tony allait croire qu'il ne voulait rien faire avec lui, qu'il le rejetait. Mais s'il laissait sa main … c'était un aveu, en quelque sorte.

Il était tendu, crispé, et l'autre le sentit.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Tony. »

Son ton était tellement sincère, inquiet, que Loki se sentit fondre.

« J'ai envie de toi, murmura-t-il en détournant les yeux. »

Voilà, c'était dit. Loki retira sa main et attendit que le couperet tombe. Le rejet serait peut-être moins pénible que l'acceptation, car ils n'avaient aucun avenir ensemble.

« Depuis quand ? Murmura Tony après un instant de silence.

\- La fin de la croisière, à peu près, admit Loki en continuant de fixer le large.

\- Est-ce que c'est de ma faute ? Demanda Tony. J'ai fait quelque chose ? Je suis désolé. J'avais promis de ne pas te séduire, et je … je croyais …

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, répondit Loki en le regardant enfin. Tu étais juste … toi. A croire que je n'ai rien appris.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

\- Tu finiras par me briser le cœur, même si ce n'est pas voulu. Nous n'avons rien à faire ensemble, et moi … comme un imbécile … Je ne suis pas Robinson Crusoé, comme tu t'entêtes à m'appeler. J'étais le foutu Titanic, et toi, tu es l'iceberg. Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute. On ne peut pas reprocher à l'iceberg d'avoir été là. Juste au capitaine du Titanic de n'avoir pas été prudent. Tellement stupide.

\- Tu n'es pas stupide, asséna Tony. Tu n'es _pas_ stupide. Comment veux-tu contrôler des sentiments ? Ce n'est pas ta faute. Allez, on rentre. »

Tony manœuvra le hors-bord, jusqu'au ponton qui avançait dans la mer, laissant derrière eux les tout derniers rayons du soleil, colorant le ciel de orange et de rouge. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à la villa, et Tony s'éclipsa en cuisine pour sortir les plats qu'un traiteur apportait chaque jour. Il servit le repas, et ouvrit une bouteille de vin. Il s'en versa un verre généreusement et en proposa à Loki qui, une fois n'était pas coutume, accepta. Il n'aimait pas spécialement boire, mais ce soir, il ferait une exception. Il prit le ballon de rouge, et ils trinquèrent en silence. Le tintement du cristal emplit les oreilles de Loki pendant un long moment, alors qu'ils sirotaient plus ou moins vite l'alcool de leurs verres.

Perché sur le bar, Jarvis les observait, la queue battant l'air nerveusement. Loki n'était pas le seul à se sentir mal à l'aise.

« Donc, tu en as envie, dit Tony avec maladresse. Mais est-ce que ça veut dire que tu veux ?

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Ben quand tu l'as dit, tu avais pas l'air très heureux de ressentir ça. Je veux dire, l'attirance. Et les sentiments aussi.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- C'est non alors, dit Tony avec une voix plus assurée. Si tu ne sais pas si tu veux le faire, je veux dire, faire l'amour avec moi, alors c'est non.

\- Faire … faire l'amour ? Répéta Loki en bégayant.

\- J'ai tendance à vouloir des partenaires enthousiastes, et pas récalcitrants. C'est important tu sais, d'être sûr que toutes les parties sont consentantes et motivées. »

Tony parlait vite, et Loki savait qu'il tentait de noyer le poisson. Ils étaient face à face à table, attendant que leurs plats se réchauffent, devant un verre de vin, et discutant de savoir si Loki serait réellement consentant pour _faire l'amour_. C'était tellement improbable que Loki se mit à rire. C'était nerveux, pas joyeux pour un sou, mais il riait tellement que des larmes apparurent aux coins de ses yeux. Il tenta de s'excuser entre deux hoquets, mais n'y parvint pas tellement.

Il se calma, l'appétit coupé. Il s'était suffisamment humilié pour le reste de la soirée, et chercha une excuse pour partir. Mais la sonnerie du four l'en empêcha. Il se sentit stupide à manger en face de Tony, chipotant sa nourriture du bout de sa fourchette, n'osant rien mettre dans sa bouche, de peur de vomir d'angoisse. Son regard se posait partout, sauf sur son vis-à-vis, espérant contre toute attente que la gêne entre eux disparaisse.

Soudain, Tony se leva brusquement, faisant sursauter Loki.

« Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça, décréta-t-il. »

D'un pas sûr, il contourna la table et s'approcha de Loki qui le regardait avec de grands yeux sans comprendre. Il s'accroupit à côté de lui et posa une main sur son genou, à demi pour avoir un contact physique, à demi pour rester en équilibre.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, déclara-t-il tout à trac. Ce n'est pas … plus que de l'attirance physique. Nos vies se sont littéralement percutées, et je n'imagine plus la mienne sans toi. J'aime discuter avec toi, te regarder travailler. Je souffre de t'entendre cauchemarder toutes les nuits depuis ton retour de l'hôpital. Je n'ai qu'une envie, me coller à toi pour faire fuir tes peurs et tes angoisses. J'étais tellement content de te revoir sourire sur le hors-bord tout à l'heure, t'entendre parler de la mer, te détendre grâce à la houle. Je voulais te serrer dans mes bras, me repaître de ta chaleur et de ta détente. Passer mes mains dans tes cheveux, goûter leur douceur, leur texture, respirer leur odeur. Je voudrais embrasser tes lèvres, dessiner leur contour de ma langue, frotter ton nez contre le mien, me délecter de toi, de ton goût, de ton odeur, du velouté de ta peau. Je voudrais pouvoir crocheter nos doigts dans la rue, pouvoir dire 'c'est lui que j'aime'. Laisse-moi t'aimer, s'il te plaît. »

Il enlaça Loki avec douceur, calant le visage de l'islandais dans son cou. Ce dernier tremblait de tous ses membres. Il ne pleurait pas, mais il était très ému. Une boule d'émotion s'était logée dans sa gorge, sans son consentement et empêchait toute parole de sortir de sa bouche. Il s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à la chemise de Tony, au mépris de la douleur qui lui vrilla le bas du ventre.

« De quoi as-tu peur Loki ? Murmura Tony dans son oreille lui caressant le dos.

\- Je ne peux pas rester. Toi et moi … ce n'est pas possible. Pas sur le long terme.

\- Alors nous profiterons de chaque instant qu'il nous reste. Utilisons chaque seconde, tirons profit de chaque instant. Si notre temps est court, alors qu'il soit intense. »

Enfin, _enfin_ , Tony approcha son visage du sien, et scella leurs lèvres. Il avait le goût du vin, et du poulet qu'ils mangeaient quelques instants auparavant. Ses baisers étaient puissants, passionnés, entreprenants. Ils communiquaient tellement, mais si peu. Ils lui faisaient voir des étoiles, lui donnant un avant-goût du 'plus tard', du 'après', du 'quand tu seras prêt'. Leurs mains restaient sages, s'agrippant aux vêtements de l'autre, caressant un peu le dos ou les épaules, mais n'essayant pas de franchir la frontière vestimentaire. Les yeux de Loki s'étaient fermés, et il appréciait le contact, simplement.

Pour la première fois depuis la fin de la croisière, ils dormirent ensemble, en cuillère comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude, Tony dans le dos de Loki, le tenant fermement contre lui. Cela n'empêcha pas les cauchemars, mais cela apaisa le réveil.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Loki se posa beaucoup de questions. Tony n'était pas entreprenant du tout, et cela l'inquiétait autant que cela lui convenait. Il n'était toujours pas sûr de vouloir réellement passer le pas, mais l'absence d'avances de la part de Tony le rendait perplexe. N'était-il pas censé être celui qui voulait du sexe ? Il fallait dire que les seuls exemples de couple qu'avait vécu l'islandais étaient soit platoniques, soit désastreux, et cela ne l'aidait pas à estimer de la normalité du comportement de son … petit-ami ?

Ils dormaient ensemble, ils s'embrassaient, mais rien de plus. De temps à autre l'un d'entre eux disait 'je t'aime' au détour de la journée et c'était tout. Loki s'était encore masturbé sous la douche, en pensant à Tony, à son corps, à ses baisers, mais dès qu'il pensait à l'acte sexuel, il angoissait. C'était un sacré paradoxe. Il voulait plus de Tony, mais il en avait peur.

La reprise du chantier débloqua la situation. Déjà, Loki put penser à autre chose en s'immergeant dans le travail. Tony avait sa compagnie à gérer, et n'était pas beaucoup présent à la villa. Ensuite, avoir quelque chose à faire, même s'il devait se ménager, le sortit un peu de sa dépression rampante. Enfin, avec l'esprit clair, et un objectif à atteindre, il se sentit mieux, plus apaisé. Suffisamment pour qu'un soir, alors qu'ils se bécotaient gentiment dans le lit immense de la suite principale, Loki chuchote à l'oreille de Tony :

« Je suis consentant et enthousiaste. »

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, mais ce n'était pas de la peur, c'était l'adrénaline, le désir, l'envie. Tony ne se fit pas prier, et approfondit leurs baisers. La chaleur de leurs deux corps augmenta, leurs mains se perdirent sous les vêtements, touchant leur peau, leurs poils, tâtant tout, cherchant les points faibles, les endroits les plus sensibles, voulant graver dans leur tête et leur corps, l'autre, et tout ce qui le composait. Les t-shirts volèrent, les caleçons suivirent. Un peu plus de peau à découvrir.

« J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, avoua Loki dans un souffle quand Tony caressa son érection. Je n'ai pas l'habitude.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Pas grave du tout. »

Tony le masturbait avec lenteur. C'était un délice, mais c'était déjà trop pour le pauvre Loki qui n'avait qu'une seule expérience sexuelle dans toute sa vie.

« Ne me laisse pas jouir, gémit-il.

\- Jouis mon amour, répondit Tony. Je t'aime. Jouis pour moi. »

L'orgasme était différent de tout ce que Loki avait déjà connu. Il s'était masturbé plusieurs fois depuis qu'il avait emménagé à la villa, mais jouir dans la main de Tony, c'était étrange et si bon. Bien plus satisfaisant que ce qu'il pouvait faire lui-même. Tony essuya sa main distraitement sur le drap, et revint picorer la bouche de Loki. L'islandais sentait l'érection de son petit-ami contre sa hanche, dure et chaude. Avec des gestes un peu maladroit, il caressa Tony. La respiration du milliardaire s'accéléra, et les mouvements de Loki se firent plus sûrs et adroits. Au bout d'un petit moment, Tony posa sa propre main sur celle de Loki, accompagnant ses va-et-vient sur sa queue. Celle-ci vibra littéralement quand il éjacula entre eux, son sperme mouillant leurs mains, et le ventre de Loki. L'odeur était forte, puissante, et embrasait leurs sens. Ils avaient joui tous les deux, mais aucun n'était rassasié de l'autre. Ils se nettoyèrent vite fait dans la salle de bain, et reprirent leurs caresses si-tôt revenus entre les draps.

Cette fois Loki sentait qu'il pouvait tenir plus longtemps. Il le voulait. Il voulait plus de Tony. Pris d'un élan de courage, il partit à la découverte de son corps, si bien entretenu, musclé et ferme, chaud et accueillant. Il déposa des baisers dans son cou, caressant ses pectoraux, pinçant ses tétons, jouant d'un doigt taquin avec les poils de son corps. Loki adorait ses poils. Lui-même était encore trop jeune et trop imberbe pour en avoir que quelques uns sur son torse. Il caressait donc cette toison brune qui habillait ses pectoraux, ses abdominaux, et qui descendait en auréole autour de son sexe. Ce sexe qui revenait doucement à la vie, appréciant les caresses un peu gauche, mais de plus en plus téméraires de Loki. Celui-ci s'était perché sur Tony, son propre sexe mou, flattant de temps en temps l'aine de son aîné.

Tony souriait, ravi des attentions de Loki. Il leva les mains, pour lui aussi caresser le torse de son amant, puis il prit leurs deux sexes ensemble, et commença une masturbation lente, destinée à réveiller leurs érections.

« Je te veux, dit-il. Je te veux en moi Loki.

\- Je n'ai jamais fait ça. Je ne sais pas si … je ne veux pas te décevoir.

\- Tu ne le feras pas. J'ai bien conscience d'être en train de te dépuceler d'une certaine manière. C'est tellement excitant. N'aie pas peur. »

Tony repoussa doucement Loki, et s'agenouille devant lui. Il lui présenta ses doigts, que Loki suça en le regardant dans les yeux, puis quand ils furent suffisamment enduits de salive, Tony se prépara lui-même. La respiration de Loki s'arrêta alors qu'il observait son amant enfoncer un premier doigt à l'intérieur de lui même avec un soupir de satisfaction. Ne voulant pas rester le bras ballants, l'islandais embrassa Tony doucement, et prit sa queue entre ses doigts, taquinant son érection sans trop insister. Un deuxième doigt, puis rapidement un troisième, enfin Tony haleta :

« Comment veux-tu me prendre ?

\- Je veux te voir, répondit Loki lui aussi impatient. Je veux voir ton visage. »

Alors Tony, avec des gestes sûrs, allongea Loki sur le dos, et vint enfoncer le sexe dur de son petit-ami à l'intérieur de lui. Loki n'avait jamais rien vécu de tel. L'étroitesse de l'orifice, sa chaleur, l'humidité due à la salive et au liquide séminal. Tout était nouveau. Tout était si bon. Il se mordit les lèvres, et enfonça ses ongles dans les paumes de ses mains pour ne pas jouir sur le champ. Quand il fut au fond de Tony, celui-ci s'arrêta, leur laissant le temps de s'habituer l'un à l'autre.

Loki empoigna l'érection de Tony, puis donna un coup de rein, donnant le signal qu'attendait son amant. Celui-ci leva les hanches, se retirant doucement, avant de les abaisser à nouveau, laissant Loki pantelant de plaisir. Il se rappela qu'il tenait la queue de Tony dans la main, et au même rythme que son petit-ami il débuta sa masturbation.

C'était comme faire un avec lui. C'était se confondre dans le plaisir de l'autre. C'était meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait expérimenté jusque là. C'était si bon, et c'était lui, Tony, qui lui donnait ce plaisir incroyable. Sa vision se brouillait, ses pensées se mêlaient pour ne plus former qu'un mot dans sa tête : Tony. Tony. Encore Tony. Et ce mot unique franchissait ses lèvres avec passion, comme une litanie, une prière au dieu du plaisir.

L'orgasme fut dix fois, cent fois, mille fois meilleur que le premier. Il se sentit partir, mais il s'accrocha pour ne pas s'en aller loin, pas sans lui. Pas sans celui qui avait son cœur et son âme entre ses mains. Il planta ses ongles dans la cuisse de son aimé, alors que la main qui le branlait se relâchait un peu. Il sentit le sperme jaillir de son sexe, en même temps qu'il s'étalait sur son ventre. Ce n'était pas la même semence, mais c'était le même plaisir qui les avait fauché, interrompant dans une apothéose magnifique cette danse millénaire.

Tony s'effondra sur lui, à bout de souffle. Son sexe mou sortit presque de lui-même du corps de son amant, emportant avec lui une partie du liquide qu'il y avait répandu.

« Alors ? Fit Tony avec un sourire espiègle. Heureux ? »

Loki lui donna une bourrade gentillette sur l'épaule avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

« Oui, répondit-il. Oui, très. »

Ce bonheur fut malheureusement de courte durée, car dès le lendemain, ils retournèrent à la réalité.

La réalité était que Tony était un milliardaire, jet-setter, CEO d'une des plus grandes multinationales du monde, génie à ses heures perdues, et donc perpétuellement occupé.

La réalité était que Loki se languissait de la mer et ne souhaitait qu'y retourner, naviguer sur les flots indomptables, respirer les embruns et pester contre le vent.

La réalité était que rien ne réunissait les deux hommes à part un accident de bateau.

Ils se voilèrent la face le plus longtemps possible. Ils profitèrent à fond du corps de l'autre, de l'esprit de l'autre, de la présence de l'autre.

Puis un jour, la réparation du bateau fut finie. Tout l'équipement fut réparé ou racheté, et le bateau fut remis à la mer. Loki était à la fois extatique et malheureux. Deux jours avant son départ programmé, ils parvinrent enfin à exprimer leurs sentiments.

Alors qu'un silence s'était installé dans leur conversation, ils s'étaient exclamés en chœur :

« Reste !

\- Viens avec moi ! »

Ils s'étaient regardés, penauds, avec la même phrase en tête, gravée sur leur visage : _je ne peux pas_. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre c'était trop de concessions, de renoncements. Ils avaient mis tout leur cœur, toute leur âme dans leurs projets personnels, c'était trop dur d'abandonner.

C'est la boule au ventre et le cœur lourd qu'ils passèrent les deux jours suivants, presque mutiques, mais incapables de se séparer. Ils ne firent pas l'amour la veille du départ, se contentant de se tenir serrés l'un contre l'autre, comme pour s'avaler, fusionner, ne plus pouvoir se séparer.

Ils le durent néanmoins, sur le ponton le lendemain. Leur dernier baiser au goût d'adieu les laissait amers et tristes. Leurs dernières paroles étaient creuses et plates. Leur dernière étreinte était déchirante.

Puis Loki monta sur son sloop, et s'éloigna au gré du vent et de la mer. Rapidement, le ponton ne fut plus qu'un trait, et Tony un point. Un point final.

L'océan apaisa sa douleur. Les vagues, le vent humide d'embruns, la houle, c'était un retour au familier qui lui fit du bien. On dit que le sel brûle mais désinfecte les plaies. C'était vrai aussi pour les blessures de l'âme.

Loki repassa par les Bahamas, mais ne s'y attarda pas. Les souvenirs étaient encore vifs. Il se dépêcha donc d'atteindre la République Dominicaine, puis l'Amérique du Sud. A chaque escale, il envoyait des cartes postales, à ses parents et ses frères bien sûr, mais aussi à Tony désormais, et des fois à Bruce et Betty. A chaque escale, il essayait d'aller sur internet, prendre des nouvelles de son milliardaire.

 _26 août 2016 – Huffington Post en ligne :_

 _Les malversations d'Obadiah Stane plus importantes qu'estimées !_

 _Nous nous souvenons tous de la bombe que la mort d'Obadiah Stane, d'une chute accidentelle dans des escaliers, avait provoqué dans le petit monde des affaires. Une enquête, alors en cours, a révélé que l'ancien CEO de Stark Industries détournait à son profit d'importantes sommes d'argent. Anthony Stark, qui a repris depuis les rênes de son entreprise, s'est refusé à tout commentaire. C'est son meilleur ami et avocat James Rhodes, qui a dirigé ce matin la conférence de presse à ce sujet. James Rhodes a fait un bref résumé des différents détournements de son ancien patron, et a déclaré que le propriétaire de Stark Industries, et désormais CEO s'employait jour et nuit à réparer les forfaitures d'Obadiah Stane. […]_

 _A Farbauti et Laufey Jötunheim_

 _Mamma, Pabbi,_

 _J'ai enfin repris la mer. Cela m'avait tellement manqué ! Je suis sûr que tu comprends ça Mamma._

 _Comme je vous ai dit, mes blessures sont complètement guéries et mon bateau est réparé. Il est même mieux qu'avant grâce à Tony !_

 _Je suis en plein milieu des Caraïbes, en République Dominicaine. La mer est bonne, mais une tempête tropicale est si vite arrivée. Je suis très prudent. Tony a insisté pour que j'emmène un baromètre plus performant, et portatif avec moi, et je dois avouer qu'il est très pratique._

 _La carte manque de place, je vous en raconterai plus sur internet ou dans ma prochaine carte._

 _Je vous embrasse bien fort._

 _Loki_

 _29 août 2016 – Globe en ligne :_

 _Tony Stark et Pepper Potts : Enfin en couple ?_

 _Depuis quelques jours, une rumeur affole à la fois le monde des peoples et le monde des affaires. Virginia Potts, alias Pepper, fidèle chez les fidèles du milliardaire et play-boy Tony Stark, et son assistante personnelle depuis près de dix ans, passent beaucoup de temps ensemble. Certes, en tant qu'assistante, Pepper Potts avait déjà l'immense honneur de côtoyer le beau Tony tous les jours, elle a désormais la faveur de ses soirées. En effet, le play-boy et la jeune femme ont été vus plusieurs fois en quelques jours, sortant de restaurants côtés de Manhattan, et semblant très proches. […]_

 _A Helblindi et Hyrrokkin_

 _Bonjour à tous les deux (dois-je dire tous les deux et demi ?)_

 _J'ai vu les photos de la chambre du bébé que vous m'avez envoyé par mail. Dis-moi Blind' es-tu sûr que c'est Hyrro' qui est enceinte ? Tu as pris quelques rondeurs depuis mon départ._

 _J'ai décidé de passer un peu plus de temps que prévu dans les Caraïbes. Je suis sur l'île de Grenade. Les plages sont magnifiques, mais les hordes touristes gâchent tout. J'ai malgré tout pu apercevoir des dauphins au large de l'île en arrivant._

 _Le trafic maritime est particulièrement intense, et je dois être très prudent. Mais ma mésaventure précédente m'a servi de leçon. De toute façon Tony a rajouté quelques trucs technologiques au sloop pour être bien visible sur les radars. Donc moins de danger._

 _Bisous à vous_

 _Loki_

 _31 août 2016 – MSN Actualités en ligne :_

 _Virginia Potts brise le plafond de verre !_

 _La rumeur ne faisait qu'enfler depuis des jours ! L'assistante personnelle de l'homme d'affaire Anthony Stark, Virginia Potts a été promue vice-Directrice Générale de Stark Industries, mettant un terme aux murmures à propos d'un potentiel couple avec son patron. Mrs Potts accède ainsi au club très fermé des quelques femmes à la tête d'une multinationale. Car Anthony Stark a été très clair : Mrs Potts est en formation et obtiendra la place de CEO d'ici quelques mois. […] Les mauvaises langues parlent déjà de promotion canapé. Le temps nous dira si la confiance de Tony Stark est bien placée ou pas._

 _A Tony_

 _J'ai enfin quitté la mer des Caraïbes pour rejoindre l'océan Atlantique. La navigation est très agréable, et avec tout mon nouvel équipement, le confort est total (même si ce n'est pas ta définition du confort). Les côtes vénézuéliennes sont bien différentes des îles. La végétation a l'air tellement dense et touffue. Si je n'avais pas peur de me faire voler mon bateau, je crois que j'irais y faire un tour. Tant pis. Ce sera pour un prochain tour du monde._

 _J'ai lu dans la presse que tu avais promu Pepper. Tu lui adresseras mes félicitations. Elle le mérite. N'écoutez pas les médisants. Je sais que tu ne le fais pas, mais ça doit quand même être désagréable. Tous ceux qui comptent savent que Pepper est plus que compétente pour ce poste. Après tout, elle te supporte depuis dix ans !_

 _J'espère que tu te portes bien._

 _Je t'aime._

 _Loki_

 _6 septembre 2016 – Challenges en ligne :_

 _Les actionnaires de Stark Industries moins bien rémunérés cette année_

 _Cette mesure est l'une des premières prises par le 'couple' de l'année : Stark et Potts, à la tête de Stark Industries. Les dividendes versés aux actionnaires seront moins importants cette année, malgré une situation économique au beau fixe. En effet, avec près de cent quatorze milliards de dollars de chiffre d'affaires, rien que dans les nouvelles technologies, SI est en passe de devenir la multinationale la plus rentable de tous les temps dans ce domaine. Les actionnaires se frottaient donc déjà les mains. Les prévisions étaient à la hausse, et beaucoup imaginait une augmentation du dividende entre un et demi et deux pourcents pour ce trimestre._

 _Mais c'était sans compter sur la nouvelle arrivée de Mrs Potts à la tête de l'entreprise. Déjà très critiquée, la vice-CEO a déclaré que l'argent sauvegardé serait reversé intégralement dans la modernisation des usines SI dans les pays en voie de développement, ainsi que dans les salaires des ouvriers les moins bien payés. Une annonce saluée par beaucoup de responsables politiques de part le monde._

 _Revers de la médaille, l'action de Stark Industries a plongé de presque dix points en une seule journée. La situation boursière s'est stabilisée, notamment grâce à des investisseurs Pakistanais, qui ont vu une opportunité en or à la fois dans l'annonce de Mrs Potts, et dans la plongée de l'action._

 _Espérons que cette annonce ne soit pas un vœu pieux, et qu'elle soit suivie d'une véritable avancée pour les populations locales._

 _12 septembre 2016 – Huffington Post en ligne :_

 _Des zones d'ombre dans l'affaire Obadiah Stane_

 _Il y a un peu plus d'un mois, disparaissait le CEO de la plus grande multinationale du monde, dans des circonstances, nous allons le voir, de plus en plus floues._

 _Obadiah Stane était le plus proche collaborateur d'Howard Stark, fondateur de Stark Industries dans les années cinquante. A la mort de ce dernier, dans les années quatre-vingt dix, Stane prend la tête de la compagnie, soutenu par l'héritier Stark, Anthony, fils unique de Maria et Howard Stark. Le jeune homme qui se décrit lui-même comme génie, milliardaire, play-boy et philanthrope, est un jet-setter bien connu des paparazzis, et inventeur, de génie il faut le reconnaître, à ses heures perdues. Néanmoins, l'héritier Stark n'a jamais tari d'éloges pour Obadiah Stane. Leur partenariat fonctionna à merveille, jusqu'à ce fatidique mois d'août._

 _Selon une source proche de l'enquête, le département juridique de Stark Industries avait relevé de nombreuses irrégularités dans les comptes de l'entreprise, et en avait fait part à Anthony Stark, pendant une croisière en Méditerranée. En rentrant aux États-Unis, l'homme s'est acharné à faire toute la lumière sur ces zones d'ombre. C'est là que la version officielle de l'enquête diffère de l'officieuse. En effet, selon James Rhodes, l'avocat d'Anthony Stark, et directeur du service juridique de Stark Industries, Obadiah Stane, ignorant qu'il avait été démasqué, s'est rendu au domicile miaméen de son protégé, et aurait glissé dans les escaliers, se rompant la nuque et décédant sur le coup._

 _Notre source nous fait un tout autre récit. Obadiah Stane savait que ces heures en tant que CEO étaient comptées, et se serait rendu chez Stark pour le menacer, à l'aide d'un revolver retrouvé près de son corps. Malheureusement, ou heureusement, Stark n'était pas présent, mais la villa n'était pas vide. Une personne se serait battue avec Stane, défendant sa vie et parvenant à le pousser dans les escaliers. Pour étayer cette version, nous avons pu retrouver un appel automatique du système de sécurité de la villa Stark, ainsi que la demande de l'envoi d'une ambulance sur place, ainsi que du légiste. Pourquoi une ambulance s'il n'y avait que le corps d'Obadiah Stane ? Parce qu'il y avait une autre personne, blessée par Stane dans leur lutte._

 _Qui était cette personne ? Un employé, qui se serait retrouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ? Un ami de Stark, auquel cas, son absence des procès verbaux reste un mystère. Certain penche pour une maîtresse, probablement riche et mariée, mais rien n'étaye cette théorie._

 _Nous espérons que la version définitive officielle, qui devrait être rendue publique d'ici quelques jours, dévoile toute la vérité._

 _A Farbauti et Laufey Jötunheim_

 _Je suis à Rio ! C'est incroyable ! C'est une ville animée, odorante, grande, colorée. Je ne peux malheureusement pas rester trop de temps, car je voudrais passer le cap Horn avant la fin de l'automne, pour rester dans l'hémisphère sud pendant l'hiver du nord. J'aimerai arriver en Australie pour janvier, faire le tour des côtes pendant l'hiver, et remonter vers l'Asie au printemps._

 _J'ai pu mettre de nouvelles photos sur le blog. Les nouveaux élèves de Blindi sont adorables. Leurs commentaires sont géniaux. Tony aussi commente de temps en temps._

 _Je vous embrasse._

 _Loki._

 _18 octobre 2016 – Slate en ligne :_

 _Tony Stark : Nouvelle icône gay_

 _Tout est parti d'une tweet-story, comme il en fleurit des centaines sur le réseau social gazouillant. Un employé d'une filiale de Stark Industries racontait l'homophobie dont il était victime au travail (lien de son profil ici)._

 _« Le lundi on m'accueille avec 'tu peux t'asseoir aujourd'hui ou c'est douloureux ?' »_

 _« J'ai osé répondre une fois. Il paraîtrait que c'est de l'humour. On n'a pas le même du tout »_

 _Il finissait par en appeler directement à Tony Stark, en linkant son profil tweeter. Le CEO de Stark Industries est un fervent utilisateur de ce réseau social, et tweete plusieurs fois par jour. Sa réponse ne s'est pas fait attendre._

 _« Étant moi-même bi, il est hors de question que mes employés doivent subir ce genre de comportement. Des mesures vont être prises »_

 _La toile s'est alors enflammée. En quelques minutes les hashtags #TonyWithUs et #TonyLGBiT sont passés en Top Trending, et y sont restés pendant toute la journée._

 _L'action de SI a fait du yoyo toute la journée avant de se stabiliser à la fermeture de la bourse de New-York._

 _Pas d'autre réaction depuis, mais un grand nombre d'homosexuels, femmes comme hommes ont profité de l'instant pour témoigner, qu'ils soient employés de Stark Industries ou non, mettant en lumière l'homophobie rampante dans les entreprises (notre dossier homophobie au travail ici). […]_

 _A Tony_

 _Félicitation pour ton outing fantastique ! J'imagine que tu as tweeté sur un coup de tête. Je plaisante, mais je suis fier de toi. Ce n'était pas très sain d'être dans le placard depuis si longtemps. Tu vas pouvoir respirer._

 _Je suis dans le sud de l'Argentine. Le temps est venteux et frais, je me sens presque de retour en Islande. D'ici quelques jours, je vais traverser l'une des zones maritimes les plus dangereuses du monde : le Cap Horn. Ne panique pas. Je suis confiant. Mon bateau est solide et j'ai l'estomac accroché. J'enverrai un message à tout le monde quand je l'aurai passé, pour ne pas vous inquiéter._

 _Je t'aime._

 _Loki._

 _26 octobre 2016 : Huffington Post :_

 _Stark Industries et les mineurs d'Afrique_

 _Stark Industries se veut le fer de lance de la lutte contre le travail des enfants. C'est en ces termes que Virginia Potts a annoncé vouloir une enquête approfondie auprès de tous les fournisseurs de SI à travers le monde. Les audits seront menés à partir du premier trimestre 2017, et s'étaleront sur deux ans. Virginia Potts, qui deviendra officiellement CEO de Stark Industries le 23 décembre prochain, déclare : « Nous payons nos fournisseurs très chers pour que les situations salariales de leurs employés s'améliorent, pas pour qu'ils fassent des profits sur le dos des enfants. »_

 _Cette déclaration intervient après le documentaire choc du magazine télévisuel CNN Investigations, qui dévoilait les conditions déplorables de travail des enfants dans les mines et les usines d'Afrique, notamment dans les filiales de la plus grande multinationale du monde, Stark Industries. Durant le documentaire, les journalistes ont interviewé en caméra caché Obadiah Stane, aujourd'hui décédé dans des circonstances encore non-élucidées. L'ancien CEO de SI se montre d'abord gêné par l'enquête avant de mettre les journalistes à la porte manu militari. […]_

 _Les bureaux juridiques de SI ont publié un communiqué de presse au nom d'Anthony Stark : « Monsieur Stark n'avait pas eu connaissance de l'enquête menée par les deux journalistes d'investigation, et les remercie d'avoir mis en lumière de graves manquements à la déontologie et aux droits de l'Homme. » […]_

 _A Byleist_

 _C'est bon, mes différentes avaries sont réparées. J'ai eu un peu de mal à trouver une voile qui me convienne, mais je peux repartir maintenant._

 _Le Cap Horn aura été une sacrée étape. Les îles chiliennes sont difficiles d'accès, mais du coup désertes, et c'est très sympa. Tu vas me traiter d'ermite, mais j'ai hésité à y rester quelques jours, malgré les avaries. On y pêche facilement, c'est calme. La seule chose qui manque, c'est l'eau douce._

 _Je suis donc remonté au Nord, pour réparer, et j'ai repris la mer. Je suis sur l'Archipel Juan Fernandez. Il y a peu de monde, 600 habitants, c'est assez sauvage. Je ne vais pas y rester longtemps cependant. Juste quelques jours, de quoi souffler de mes péripéties, et prendre mon élan pour aller jusqu'à l'île de Pâques._

 _Je t'embrasse._

 _Loki._

 _6 novembre 2016 : People en ligne :_

 _Pepper Potts en couple avec son chauffeur !_

 _Alors qu'on la voyait déjà mariée à Tony Stark, devenant ainsi le couple le plus glamour de Wall Street, Pepper Potts a jeté son dévolu sur un tout autre homme. Happy Hogan est le chauffeur et l'homme de confiance de Tony Stark depuis quinze ans. C'est donc naturellement que Pepper et lui se sont côtoyés durant des années. Et cette proximité a apparemment fait naître des sentiments forts. Ils ont été vu plusieurs fois cette semaine, main dans la main à Manhattan. Le doute n'est plus permis !_

 _Pendant ce temps, depuis son outing, Tony Stark n'a plus été vu en galante compagnie, ni même en virile compagnie. Le tombeur se serait-il assagi ? Soigne-t-il son cœur blessé de voir la belle Pepper sortir avec un autre ? Ne t'inquiète pas Tony, il y en a beaucoup qui n'attendent que l'opportunité de pouvoir te taper dans l'œil !_

 _18 novembre 2016 : Huffington Post en ligne :_

 _La vérité sur l'affaire Obadiah Stane !_

 _[…] Comme nous l'avions supputé dans cet article (lien ici) il y avait bien une personne dans la villa Stark. L'homme, un certain Loki Jötunheim, est un ami d'Anthony Stark, et gardait la villa en l'absence de ce dernier. D'après les conclusions de l'enquête, Obadiah Stane, surpris par la présence de cet homme, l'a attaqué, et lui a tiré une balle dans le ventre. Loki Jötunheim s'est ensuite battu avec Stane, le poussant accidentellement dans les escaliers, où l'ancien CEO de Stark Industries a trouvé la mort. […]_

 _Ni Anthony Stark, ni Stark Industries n'a fait de commentaire. La question est maintenant qu'est devenu Loki Jötunheim ? Nous sommes curieux d'entendre son histoire._

 _A Tony_

 _20 jours de mer non-stop ! C'était génial, et épuisant. Je suis bien content d'être arrivé à l'île de Pâques. Les Mo'ai sont réellement fascinants. J'imagine que tu as déjà visité l'île._

 _Prochaine étape, les îles Pitcairn, dans une douzaine de jours._

 _J'ai lu l'article du Huff Post qui parle de moi. Ça fait bizarre d'avoir son nom dans les journaux._

 _Embrasse Pepper et Happy (j'ai lu qu'ils étaient ensemble. C'est vrai ?)_

 _Je t'aime._

 _Loki._

 _6 décembre 2016 : Challenges en ligne :_

 _Un Starkphone sans palladium !_

 _C'est le défi de notre civilisation : l'écologie. Nos nouvelles technologies exploitent les minerais les plus rares, les plus précieux de la terre, mais leur excavation a un prix : celui de l'environnement. Extrêmement polluant à extraire, extrêmement polluant à traiter, extrêmement difficiles à recycler, ces métaux précieux, le palladium en tête, n'ont rien pour eux, à par leurs incroyables applications dans nos téléphones, nos ordinateurs, nos télévisions, nos tablettes…_

 _Dans une présentation fabuleuse, devant un parterre de journalistes totalement conquis, Anthony Stark en personne a présenté l'avenir de la technologie de pointe : Le Starkphone suprême, ne contenant pas une seule molécule de palladium. Le minerai a été remplacé par un nouvel élément, nommé le Starkium, entièrement synthétique, et peu coûteux à produire, révolutionnant le monde des nouvelles technologies. […]_

 _Anthony Stark a d'ors et déjà annoncé que le brevet du Starkium serait une licence libre, pour permettre à un maximum de constructeur de passer le pas vers la transition écologique. […]_

 _Les associations de lutte pour l'environnement ont salué cet effort, tout en gardant des réserves. L'ONG Greenpeace, dans un communiqué de presse, a notamment rappelé que le palladium n'était pas le seul minerai polluant de nos téléphones, en citant le plomb, le brome, le chlore, le mercure, le cadmium […]_

 _A Helblindi et Hyrrokkin_

 _Joyeuse Saint Thorlak !_

 _Je sais qu'on ne célèbre pas beaucoup cette fête dans la famille, mais ici, en Polynésie Française, ça me permet de me sentir proche de vous. Alors j'ai mangé du poisson (ils n'avaient pas de hákarl), et levé mon verre au saint patron de l'Islande._

 _Hyrro', tu es resplendissante sur les photos. La grossesse te va si bien ! Quels prénoms avez-vous choisi pour le bébé ? Je suis tellement excité à l'idée de devenir tonton. presque six mois maintenant, plus que trois. Je ne serai malheureusement pas encore rentré pour l'accouchement, mais je penserai très fort à vous._

 _Je vous embrasse._

 _Loki._

 _A Tony_

 _Bonne année !_

 _Tu ne vas pas le croire, mais je suis passé au large d'une île : Jarvis Island il y a quelques jours. C'est une réserve naturelle, et elle est inhabitée. Je n'y ai pas mis le pied, mais ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manquait. Comment va Jarvis ? Je m'aperçois que j'ai peu demandé de ses nouvelles. Essaye-t-il toujours de prendre ta place à la tête de Stark Industries ? Suis-je bête. C'est Pepper qui y est maintenant. Il est de mèche avec elle, forcément._

 _Je suis toujours dans le Pacifique, et je me dirige doucement mais sûrement vers l'Indonésie. J'ai décidé de ne pas passer par l'Australie, c'est l'été en ce moment, j'ai peur d'avoir trop chaud (Quoique c'est peut-être un mauvais calcul avec l'Indonésie, mais la mer me rafraîchira)._

 _Je t'aime._

 _Loki._

 _27 janvier 2017 : Globe en ligne :_

 _Tony Stark : Jet-setter à nouveau !_

 _Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop ! Cette maxime se vérifie une nouvelle fois pour Tony Stark, le plus beau parti de Manhattan. Depuis la mort de son associé Obadiah Stane, on ne l'avait plus revu dans le monde pailleté de la jet-set new-yorkaise. C'est chose faite maintenant !_

 _De nombreuses photos prises à l'intérieur du Webster Hall (le club le plus célèbre de la big apple) montrent le milliardaire torse nu, dansant sur les barres de pôle dance, un verre à la main. Il aurait enflammé l'ambiance à lui seul en arrivant vers les deux heures du matin, passant le mur des paparazzi, déjà ivre._

 _(Légende de la photo : même saoul, le beau Tony a la classe !)_

 _Il serait parti à la fermeture du club à cinq heure du matin, mais seul._

 _(Légende de la photo : Regardez-moi ce torse ! Et ces abdos ! On en mangerait !)_

 _A Farbauti et Laufey_

 _Je vous écris des îles Salomon, où je prends une pause, bien méritée. La traversée du Pacifique a été épuisante. Heureusement, le GPS offert par Tony est bien plus performant que le premier que j'avais, et se recharge au solaire. Aucun risque de me perdre ainsi !_

 _L'Islande commence à vraiment me manquer. Je suis parti depuis presque huit mois maintenant, et j'ai hâte de rentrer. Retrouver une mer que je connais, même si elle est bien plus froide._

 _Mes prochaines étapes seront la Papouasie Nouvelle-Guinée, puis le sud de Sumatra._

 _Je suis en train de confectionner un cadeau de naissance pour le bébé de Blind' et Hyrro'. Je n'en dis pas plus parce que je sais que pabbi ne pourra pas s'empêcher de vendre la mèche._

 _Je vous embrasse._

 _Loki._

 _14 février 2017 : People en ligne :_

 _Top 10 des célébrités seules pour la Saint-Valentin_

 _[…]_

 _Numéro 2 : Tony Stark : Depuis son outing en octobre dernier, personne ne semble intéresser le riche et célèbre Tony Stark. Un amour à sens unique ? Une liaison cachée ? Cela ne ressemble pas au play-boy de Manhattan._

 _A Bruce et Betty_

 _Petit coucou des Maldives, où je me dore la pilule avant de partir à l'assaut de la mer d'Arabie. Je suis un peu anxieux, parce que cela implique de s'approcher des côtes de Somalie, et ce n'est pas l'endroit le plus sûr pour naviguer, malgré le renforcement de la présence policière. Mais pour traverser le canal de Suez, c'est un passage obligé._

 _Je donnerai des nouvelles dès que possible._

 _J'ai vu votre message sur mon blog. Félicitations ! Quand arrive le bébé ? Ça me fait un deuxième cadeau de naissance à fabriquer maintenant !_

 _Je vous embrasse._

 _Loki._

 _3 mars 2017 : Challenges en ligne :_

 _Classement 2017 des hommes les plus riches des États-Unis :_

 _[…]_

 _Numéro 2 : Anthony Stark : Propriétaire de la multinationale la plus rentable du monde, Anthony Stark a récemment fait baisser ses propres bénéfices, en faveur des salaires et de l'investissement dans son entreprise. Cet élan de générosité le fait dégringoler de la première place de notre classement, à une deuxième place encore bien confortable avec un patrimoine estimé à 67 milliards de dollars._

 _Néanmoins, l'homme d'affaire a d'ors et déjà annoncé vouloir créer une école dans son manoir familial de Washington D.C. pour les enfants à haut potentiel intellectuel, issus de milieux défavorisés. Parions que ce projet allégera sa fortune que quelques millions d'ici le prochain classement._

 _A Farbauti et Laufey_

 _C'est bon ! J'ai traversé le canal de Suez, me voilà en mer Méditerranée ! Je n'ai aperçu aucun pirate, mais le trafic maritime est plutôt intense, et cela a requis toute mon attention. Je suis à Chypre pour quelques jours, puis je reprends la mer jusqu'en Crète. Je risque de ne pas être joignable pour la naissance du bébé de Hyrro' et Blindi, c'est vraiment dommage. Je vous skype dès que je suis en Crète, pour avoir des nouvelles !_

 _Je vous embrasse._

 _Loki._

 _A Lúsinda Jötunheim_

 _Bienvenue dans le monde ma petite nièce. Nous n'avons pas encore été présentés, car je voyage sur la mer. Je serai bientôt de retour, les bras chargés de présents pour toi, provenant de partout autour du monde._

 _Je t'écris présentement de Corse, une île française dans la Méditerranée. Je t'y emmènerai peut-être quand tu seras plus grande. Je t'apprendrai tout ce qu'une vraie navigatrice doit savoir, et si tu aimes la mer comme je l'aime, nous pourrons voguer ensemble et faire peur à tes parents._

 _A bientôt Lúsinda, embrasse ton papa et ta maman._

 _Loki._

 _A Tony_

 _Je me dirige vers le large du Portugal, à l'endroit exact où nous nous sommes rencontrés (percutés). Cela me paraît étrange. Il y a neuf mois, mon sloop était coulé par ton yacht, et tu entrais dans ma vie, météore d'énergie et d'optimisme._

 _J'ouvrirai l'œil, pour essayer de retrouver des bouts de mon bateau, mais je crois que Happy a été plutôt consciencieux et n'a rien laissé._

 _Tu me manques._

 _Je t'aime._

 _Loki._

Enfin, il retrouvait les eaux si connues du large de l'Islande. Le printemps était bien avancé et touchait presque à sa fin. La mer était belle, le soleil n'était pas trop chaud, et le vent poussait le þrautseigja dans la bonne direction, droit sur Höfn. Le cœur de Loki battait à tout rompre. Il rentrait à la maison.

C'était une sensation exaltante. Après presque un an d'absence, de savoir qu'il allait retrouver ses parents, ses frères, sa belle-sœur et sa toute nouvelle nièce. Il rentrait avec des cadeaux, des souvenirs, des histoires, quelques regrets, mais aucun remord. Il rentrait avec soulagement, mais il était déjà impatient de préparer son prochain départ. Peut-être pas un tour du monde cette fois. Peut-être pourrait-il se contenter des côtes européennes ? Pousser jusqu'à la Russie par le nord ?

Il se secoua avec un sourire. Il allait d'abord rentrer, et ensuite penser à tout ça.

Il entra dans le port, le sourire aux lèvres, surveillant du coin de l'œil le magasin de ses parents. Il n'avait pas prévenu, mais il se doutait que Laufey ou Farbauti surveillait l'arrivée des bateaux par la porte vitrée.

Il ne se trompait pas. Il n'avait même pas entamé sa manœuvre pour amarrer le sloop, que sa mère sortait en trombe de la boutique et se précipitait vers le port.

« Loki ! Appelait-elle. »

Il lui fit des grands gestes, et bâcla un peu l'amarrage, pour se précipiter dans ses bras.

« Je suis tellement contente, répétait Laufey en boucle. Tellement contente. »

C'était tellement bon de parler islandais à nouveau, après ces longs mois à tenter de baragouiner un anglais bizarre avec les populations locales.

Farbauti les rejoignit, moins rapidement que sa femme, et prit son fils dans une étreinte virile.

« Tu nous as manqué, dit-il simplement.

\- Il y a quelqu'un pour toi à la maison, dit Laufey.

\- Quelqu'un pour moi ? S'étonna Loki. Qui ?

\- Tu verras, répondit-elle avec un sourire. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers le village. Les habitants qui passaient et qui le reconnaissaient, les arrêtaient pour discuter, le féliciter pour son retour, lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Loki était très ému, et serrait les mains de ces personnes qui étaient son entourage depuis sa naissance. Il demanda également des nouvelles, sourit à tous, euphorique. Enfin, ses parents parvinrent à l'arracher à la petite foule qui s'était doucement agglutinée à l'entrée du port, et le conduisirent derrière la boutique, chez eux.

L'intérieur en bois était chaleureux et familier. Loki se sentit réellement bien en quelques secondes. Les fourrures sur les fauteuils ne lui avaient jamais parues aussi confortables, pleines de promesses et de douceurs. Mais quelqu'un était déjà assis sur son siège à bascule favori. Loki ouvrit de grands yeux, surpris et ravi à la fois.

« Tony ! S'exclama-t-il. Mais ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Personne ne savait quand… Oh ! Le GPS ! Espèce de … de … »

Tony se leva avec son sourire gouailleur.

« Je plaide coupable, dit-il. Le GPS était amélioré à ma sauce, et m'envoyait ton parcours en temps réel. Je te montrerai ce que ça donne sur une carte, c'est impressionnant. Je suis arrivé à Reykjavík il y a quelques jours. Le temps de visiter un peu. J'ai réservé le penthouse du Black Pearl Hotel, pour encore quelques temps. Je suis en vacances, on va dire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ? Demanda Loki suspicieux.

\- En premier, te souhaiter un bon retour chez toi, sourit Tony de plus belle avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. »

Loki se sentit fondre. Derrière lui, sa mère poussa un soupir attendri, tandis qu'il imaginait parfaitement son père se tendre, prêt à défendre la vertu de son dernier né.

« Ensuite, reprit Tony, j'ai un cadeau pour toi. Mais ça peut attendre que tu revoies toute ta famille. Byleist ne devrait pas tarder. J'ai appelé directement son boss pour lui demander de venir. Et ensemble on pourra aller voir ta nièce, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Mais Loki n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. Il regardait les lèvres de Tony s'agiter, et poussé par des mois de navigation solitaire, il agrippa sa chemise et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne. Cette fois, ses parents s'étaient discrètement éclipsés pour retourner à la boutique. Loki prit Tony par la main, et sans arrêter de l'embrasser, il le conduisit à travers la maison, jusqu'à l'étage. L'idée qu'il allait le faire entrer dans sa chambre d'adolescent l'embarrassa quelques secondes, puis les mains de Tony se glissèrent sous son pull, et toute pensée cohérente s'évanouit instantanément.

Ils en étaient à tirer sur leurs vêtements respectifs, dirigés par leurs hormones comme deux adolescents, quand le téléphone de Tony se mit à cracher :

 _I'm on the highway to hell_

 _On the highway to hell_

 _Highway to hell_

 _I'm on the highway to hell_

Tony jura, chercha sa veste autour de lui, parvint à en extraire son téléphone et décrocha.

« Quoi ? Mince, désolé mon pote. J'étais … occupé. … Ouais, il est arrivé, exactement comme je l'avais dit. … Le cadeau ? … Pas encore, je t'avais dit que je t'appellerai pour ça… Ouais… Fais comme tu veux, tu n'as qu'à mettre ça sur mon ardoise. »

Il raccrocha.

« Qui était-ce ? Demanda Loki en réajustant son t-shirt.

\- Happy. Il attendait de mes nouvelles, et j'ai oublié. Tu es une formidable distraction, Robinson.

\- Ce sera Magellan, désormais. Après tout, j'ai fait le tour du monde.

\- D'acc' Fernand. Est-ce qu'on peut reprendre ce qu'on était en train de faire ?

\- Tu veux dire se bécoter comme des jouvenceaux ?

\- Ouais, souffla Tony avec un air gourmand.

\- Eh bien, tu as parlé de l'arrivée imminente de Byleist, et ce serait dommage qu'il nous trouve dans une situation peu socialement acceptable.

\- Très bien. Mais je veux t'embrasser encore. »

Loki se laissa attirer dans un nouveau baiser impatient de bonne grâce.

Byleist arriva quelques instants plus tard, accompagné de Helblindi, Hyrrokkin et de la petite Lúsinda, dans un couffin chaud et douillet. Loki s'excusa et partit à toutes jambes chercher le cadeau de naissance qu'il avait confectionné, enveloppé dans un tissu épais. Il en sortit un joli mobile fait de coquillages colorés ramassés sur toutes les plages du monde. Les parents eurent l'air ravis. Cela changeait des peluches et des vêtements.

Durant le reste de la journée, ils discutèrent tous ensemble. La famille de Loki voulait en savoir plus sur Tony. Après tout, c'était la première fois que le cadet de la famille ramenait quelqu'un à la maison. Quelques amis leur rendirent visite, la nouvelle du retour du globetrotteur ayant déjà fait deux fois le tour sur village.

Le téléphone de Tony se remit à sonner, alors que la soirée s'avançait doucement. Helblindi, Hyrrokkin et leur fille étaient repartis, et Byleist et Tony discutaient des bénéfices de SI Iceland. Laufey couvait son plus jeune fils d'attention, et Farbauti observait l'assemblée d'un air revêche.

C'était Happy une nouvelle fois, qui demandait à son patron s'il voulait qu'il vienne le chercher.

« Non, ça ira… Je ne sais pas encore, je te préviendrai… ouais, désolé. Oui, bien sûr. Euh … attends. Lo' est-ce que …

\- Vous pouvez dormir ici Tony, proposa Laufey dans un anglais trébuchant. »

Farbauti eut un raclement de gorge assez explicite.

« Ce sont des adultes mon chéri, le tança Laufey en islandais en fronçant les sourcils. Ils sont évidemment responsables. Le lit de Loki est suffisamment grand pour deux. Et il doit avoir quelques vêtements de nuit.

\- J'ai rien compris, souffla Tony vers son petit-ami tout en envoyant un texto à Happy.

\- Ce n'est pas plus mal, répondit Loki sur le même ton. Mes parents agissent comme si j'avais encore seize ans. C'est un peu mortifiant. »

Laufey finit par réclamer la présence de son mari en cuisine, pour préparer le repas.

« J'ai l'impression que ton père ne m'aime pas, se plaignit Tony faisant rire Byleist.

\- Mais si, répondit le grand frère. C'est juste … Loki reste le bébé de la famille. Il est parti très jeune pour ses études, et notre père espérait le voir rester en Islande après. Mais Loki a préféré faire le tour du monde. Maintenant qu'il est de retour, vous pourriez être la raison d'un nouveau départ de Loki, bien plus définitif.

\- Pabbi ne comprend pas que je ne veuille pas avoir une petite vie tranquille, comme mamma et lui, ou comme Blind' et Hyrro'. Ou avoir une situation comme Byleist. J'ai d'autres envies, et c'est compliqué pour lui de les comprendre.

\- C'est comme la fois où il a fallu lui expliquer que tu étais panromantique. Il s'est tourné vers notre mère, raconta Byleist à Tony, et il a dit 'Mais pourquoi il ne choisit pas ? Il faut choisir dans la vie, on ne peut pas tout avoir !' On avait peur qu'il fasse la tête à cause de la partie 'je risque de ramener un homme à la maison', et lui il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Loki ne pouvait pas choisir entre les hommes et les femmes.

\- Oh, je me souviens, rit Loki les larmes aux yeux. Il a ajouté 'C'est quand même pas pareil, les hommes et les femmes ! Comment on peut aimer les deux ?' Et mamma a rétorqué 'Toi tu aimes bien la viande et le poisson. Il faut choisir dans la vie !' »

Tony se mit à rire avec eux.

Le repas fut délicieux. Les parents de Loki avaient mis les petits plats dans les grands, décidant de faire goûter à leur hôte toutes les spécialités étranges d'Islande. Tony tenta de faire honneur à tout, mais regardait souvent dans la direction de Loki, un appel à l'aide dans les yeux. Surtout quand on lui présenta du hákarl, du requin faisandé. C'était un poisson au goût très fort, et à l'odeur répulsive pour la plupart des touristes. Loki devait admettre que ce n'était pas son plat préféré, et qu'il préférait un bout de baleine grillé. L'américain fit passer le goût du requin en mangeant beaucoup de flatkökur, de la galette de seigle, cuite sous la cendre. On lui expliqua ensuite qu'il venait de se faire bizuter, car le hákarl se mangeait avec un shot de brennivín, de l'alcool de pomme de terre, très parfumé et glacé.

Tony râla très fort de s'être fait avoir (on ne lui avait pas présenté du tout d'alcool, et cela n'aurait pas été de refus), en suivant Loki à l'étage après le repas. Ce dernier lui fournit vêtements de nuit, serviettes de toilette, et l'envoya à la salle de bain. Tony tenta une touche d'humour sur le fait qu'ils risquaient de se salir très prochainement, mais Loki le fit taire par un baiser sec, et le poussa dans le couloir.

Loki ne fit aucun commentaire quand il s'avéra que Tony avait raison.

Le lendemain, Loki assista à l'impensable. Tony se réveilla avant lui.

« Debout marmotte ! Pardon Magellan, le secoua le milliardaire doucement.

\- Es-tu malade Tony ? Demanda Loki sincèrement inquiet. Il n'est même pas neuf heures.

\- Le soleil est levé, les oiseaux chantent, pépia Tony en s'habillant prestement.

\- Le soleil se lève vers quatre heures du matin à cette saison, dit Loki.

\- Tu te souviens que je t'ai parlé d'un cadeau surprise ? Ben il arrive. Il doit même être arrivé maintenant.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? »

Tony ne répondit pas, et enfila sa veste en chantonnant. Loki s'habilla lui aussi, trop curieux de savoir ce que tramait son amant. Ils descendirent. Les parents de Loki étaient déjà à la boutique, ouverte depuis seulement quelques minutes. Ils traversèrent la maison pour passer par l'arrière-boutique.

« Et si on allait au port ? Proposa Tony pas du tout subtilement.

\- Je te suis, répondit Loki de plus en plus intéressé. »

En sortant de la boutique, qui donnait directement sur la digue, il fut difficile pour Loki de rater la surprise que Tony lui avait réservé.

Un immense voilier mouillait à quelques dizaines de mètres de l'entrée du port, trop grand pour s'amarrer à côté des pontons.

« Tony ? Fit-il. Qu'est-ce que ?

\- Il te plaît ? Je l'ai acheté quelques jours après ton départ de Miami. Je l'ai appelé Le Fracassant. En mémoire de notre rencontre. Il est beau, hein ?

\- Tony, commença Loki qui en réalité ne savait pas quoi dire.

\- Il fait quarante et un mètres, le coupa Tony extatique. Évidemment, c'est un voilier, mais il a un moteur de secours. J'ai bidouillé le moteur, pour qu'il consomme moins. Et c'est un moteur hybride, bien sûr.

\- Bien sûr, répéta bêtement Loki.

\- J'ai complètement fait réaménager l'intérieur. Il n'y a plus que deux chambres, une salle de bain, et un salon. Je me suis aménagé un atelier, et j'ai fait un autre bureau. J'ai installé toute la meilleure technologie de Stark Industries, plus quelques inventions à moi, pas commercialisées. Il se manœuvre avec le petit doigt et les yeux fermés. Happy pourra confirmer. Tiens, le voilà. Happy ! Mon pote ! »

Toujours abasourdi, Loki salua vaguement l'homme qui arrivait.

« Alors ? Ça te plaît ? Redemanda Tony en perdant un peu son sourire.

\- Mais, pourquoi ? Ne put que dire Loki.

\- C'est le compromis. J'aurais peut-être dû l'appeler comme ça en fait. Je me suis dit que c'était parfait pour nous deux. Tu veux voyager ? Ok. J'ai besoin de travailler, d'inventer des trucs ? D'accord. On peut faire les deux maintenant. Bien sûr, c'est pas pour habiter dessus à temps plein, mais c'est suffisant pour faire Miami-Höfn régulièrement. T'es pas obligé de donner une réponse tout de suite, ajouta Tony précipitamment. C'est que … Écoute. C'était dur sans toi pendant tout ces mois. J'ai bien compris que t'étais pas fait pour être sédentaire. Mais je t'aime, et tu m'aimes, si j'ai bien compris. Pour la première fois de ma vie je suis prêt à faire des concessions, des compromis. J'en ai même envie. Pour rester avec toi. C'est pas une demande en mariage, ou quelque chose comme ça. Et si un jour tu veux partir tout seul, tu as toujours ton sloop. J'ai envie d'essayer Loki, de vivre avec toi à mes côtés. »

Sans répondre Loki vint se loger dans les bras de son amant. Sa déclaration, tout comme la première, l'émouvait beaucoup. Cependant, ce n'était pas une décision à prendre à la légère. C'était placer beaucoup d'espoir dans une seule personne.

D'un autre côté, il avait envie. Il voulait faire confiance à l'avenir, croire que la vie aux côtés de Tony serait synonyme de bonheur, et joie et d'amour.

Ils étaient si différents, mais si désespérés d'être ensemble. Et comme disait l'adage, pas d'essai, pas de succès.

« Allons l'essayer, décréta Loki. Je veux voir ce que cette merveille a dans le ventre avant de me décider. »

Il prit d'autorité le poignet de Tony pour le traîner littéralement derrière lui. Il croisa le regard de ses parents, sérieux mais attendris, cette fois prêts à voir leur enfant quitter le nid pour de bon. Tony les fit monter tous deux dans une petite annexe gonflable grise, alluma les gaz, et fendit les vagues avec plaisir. Loki regarda le ponton où son sloop était amarré. Le þrautseigja attendait qu'il revienne pour ressortir sur les mers du monde. Et Loki le ferait, il en était persuadé. Il reprendrait la mer seul un jour, mais avec la certitude que l'homme qui l'aimait attendrait son retour au port.

Ils montèrent à bord du Fracassant. A bord, une nouvelle surprise attendait Loki : Jarvis se prélassait sous le soleil froid d'Islande, regardant avec attention les deux humains qui le dérangeaient au milieu de sa sieste. Il dut reconnaître Loki, car d'un bond, il était debout, et venait lui réclamer des caresses. L'islandais sourit. Il pourrait certainement s'habituer à ça.

Néanmoins, Loki ne put s'empêcher de vérifier chaque détail du navire, chaque bout, chaque hublot, et puis, tant qu'à y faire, autant vérifier la solidité du lit. Après tout, ils allaient y passer beaucoup de temps, à deux.

* * *

 _ **J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu. Elle m'aura occupé pendant une semaine quasi non-stop. Je me suis éclatée à l'écrire, et j'espère que la lecture fut agréable.**_

 _ **N'hésitez plus ! Laissez une review !**_


End file.
